mr arogan
by hyura.kim.5
Summary: part END Luhan namja populer yang di kagumi banyak orang kecuali satu orang kim minseok.minseok itu sangat menbenci luhan, bahkan minseok dengan gambalang mengatakan bahwa dia ini adalah anti luhan no satu. dan bagai manakah hubungan mereka selaniutnya? lumin / xiuhan - hunkai
1. Chapter 1

*MR. AROGAN* part 1

Cast

- Kim minseok

- Xi luhan

- Kim jongin

Kim minseok namjamanis ini telah berjalan menuju sekolahnya, dia berjalan dengan menundukankepalanya dan saat tiba di gerbang sekolah tiba tiba saja ada seseorang yangmenabraknya mengakibatkan dia terjatuh di tanah, dan naasnya orang yang menabrak minseok malah lari dan takmemperdulikan minseok, minseok mengumpat di pagi yang cerah ini dia sudahmendapatkan kesialan, minseok mencoba berdiri namun saat dia sudah berdiritegak, datang lah segerombolan siswa berlarian ke arahnya, dan saat gerombolanitu menerjang minseok minseok mencoba untuk menghindar sekali pun ada beberapadari mereka berhasil menyenggol minseok, setelah gerombolan itu pergi minseokmelihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya

"masih jan 07;00, mereka tak kesiangan "

Minseok kembali menatap ke arah belakang

"tak ada anjing yang mengejar mereka, lalu kenapa merekaberlari seperti itu, dan mereka anggap aku ini apa? Huh mereka seperti ibu ibuyang mengejar tukang sayur di komplek perumahan atau warga minkin yang takut tak kebagian BLT(?)"

Minseok kembalimelangkahkan kakinya, minseok gelang gelang kepala karna kini gerombolan itumalah menghalangi jalannya. Dan saat itu juga ada siswa yang kembali menerjangminseok, minseok yang tak punya persiapan kembali terjatuh ke tanah dan seakan djavu orang itu malah ikut berkumpuldi satu titik, minseok benar benar mengutuk dalang dari tragedi jatuhnya hariini entah itu tukang sayur komplek atau pun petugas pembagian BLT, minseok akanmembuatnya enyah dari dunia ini.

KYAAAAAAAAA

Teriakan menggema di depan gedung sekolah dan minseokmencoba memincingkan matanya menatapobjek dari keributan ini dan saat minseok menatap seseorang yang dia yakiniadalah dalang dari semua ini, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, dan

"TERKUTUK KAU RUSA SIALAN"

Teriakan minseokmenggema di seruruh penjuru sekolah, dan xi luhan orang yang di panggil rusaoleh namja manis ini hanya melenggang pergi memasuki gedung sekolang dengantangan di masukan ke saku celana nya juga jangan lupa wajah arogan khas seorangxi luhan, dia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun, lain luhan lain juga parafans luhan yang memang sudah tau sebutan RUSA yang minseok maksud itu menatap minseok penuh kebencian, mereka terus menatap minseok yang kinitengah mencoba berdiri dan mencoba membersih kan debu yang menempel diseragamnya, minseok yang memang sedang dalam mood buruk di tambah tatapan yangmembuatnya risih itu menambah mood buruknya semakin buruk, minseok bukan orangyang mudah ditindas apa lagi oleh para fans luhan, dia akan memerangi para fansluhan sampai titik darah penghabisan dan jangan lupa ingatkan minseok untukmenendang luhan pergi dari pelanet ini.

Minseok membalas tatapan benci para fans luhan dengantatapan membunuh dari namja manis ini dan itu benar benar anpuh, minseok segeramelangkah dan jangan lupakan aura membunuh yang terpancar dari minseok,.

"MINGGIR KALIAN" sekali lagi namja manis ini kembaliberteriak, membuat segerombolan itu memberi jalan untuk minseok, minseok punmulai berjalan memasuki gedungsekolah menuju kelasnya denagn aura membunuhyang semakin kental , bahkan saatbeberapa siswa tak sengaja berpapasan dengan minseok mereka berigidig ngerikarna aura yang terpancar dari namja manis ini, minseok memasuki kelasnya danmulai mendudukan tubuhnya di tempatduduknya, suho teman sebangku minseok merasa risih dengan aura yang dipancarkan namja manis yang setahun belakangan ini menyandang status sbgsahabatnya .

" tak bisakah kau hilangkan aura mencekam dari diri muminseok ?"

Minseok hanya melirik suho dengan ekor matanya .

"kau ini kenapa "

Kini suho mulai bersuara kembali walau sebenarnya dia taudengan jelas siapa yang membuat namja manis di sampingnya ini ber mood buruksepagi ini, yah hanya sekedar basa basi pikir suho

"diam atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu" ancanm minseok

Rupanya basa basi suho tak berguna sama sekali, suhomenghembuskan nafasnya berat

"YAKKK HYUNG KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKAN AKU"

Suho melirik ke arah sumbersuara dan pelakunya adalah kimjongin adik kandung dari seorang kim minseok. Dia masuk begitu saja dan dudukdi bangku tepat di depan minseok, dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap minseok

"ini eomma bilang kau melupakan bekal makan mu"

Jongin menyimpan kotak makanan itu di bangku minseok, namunminseok sama sekali tak bergeming, dia masih setia dengn posisinya, jongin yangmerasakan aura yang mengerikan di sekitar minseok segera menatap suho.

"kau pasti tau lah siapa yang menyebabkan huyngmu sepertiini di pagi yang cerah ini" seakan tau arti tatapan jongin suho pun bersuara, jongin hanya mengnggukan kepalanya

"oh jadi sekarang ada apa dengan luhan hyung sehinggamembuat minseok hyung seperti ini"

Mendengar nama yang sakral itu meluncur dengn indah daribibir tebal jongin , membuat minseok menatap tajam jongin .

"jangan sebut nama rusa arogan itu di depan ku kim jongin"

Ucap minseok dengan nada rendahnya yang begitu merasakan nya segera berdiri menghindari sesuatu hal yang buruk

"yakkk minseok hyung,berhenti mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan seperti itu, aku bisa mati hanya dengan merasakannya dan bahkan bungayang tumbuh dengn indah bisa langsung layu dan mati bila berada di sekitarmuditambah lagi wajah manis mu akan hilang begitu saja."

Minseok tak berkomentar apapun dan segera merain bekalmakanan yang di berikan jongin,

"jangan terlalu membenci seseorang nanti kau akan jatuhcinta padanya bukankah ada istilah benci jadi cinta"

Ucapan suho sukses membuat minseok menghentikan gerakannya,dan menatap suho.

"jaga bicaramu, jika tidak mau aku sulam bibir mu"

Suho hanya mendengus , dia sudah biasa di ancam oleh minseokdan ancaman minseok akan menjadi kenyataan bila itu berhubungan dengan seorangluha, jongin yang membayang kan suho yang di sulam bibirnya oleh hung manisnyamulai terkikik geli, jongin mulai mendudukan tubuhnya lagi, dan menatapminseok.

"tapi hyung jika itu terjadi bagai mana?"

"tak akan pernah terjadi kim jongin dan jika itu sampaiterjadi aku akan memakai seragam yeoja selama 1 bulan bagai mana"

Tantang minseok, pada jongin jongin memcoba berpikir

"tapi jika hyung tak jatuh cinta pada luhan hyung apa yangakan terjadi padaku?"

"sudah ku katakan jangan sebut nama itu di depan ku, aku takakan meminta apapun dari mu, dan tak ada batas waktu karna aku yakin tak akanpernah jatuh cinta pada namja rusa arogan itu"

Jawab minseok penuh percaya diri, jongin menghelan nafasnyadan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan minseok, tapi sebelum dia meninggalkan kelasminseok jongin berbalik menghadapminseok

"DEAL HYUNG"

Dan setelahnya jongin mulai pergi menuju kelasnya.

Bel telah berbunyi, minseok mulai memperhatikan dan menyimakpelajaran sedangkan suho hanya menatap namja manis di sampingnya ini, suho takhabis pikir kenapa namja manis di sampingnya ini begitu membenci seorang xiluhan namja paling populer, kaya, pintar, dan masih banyak lagi kelebihan luhanwalau sikapnya yang memang jelek, kurang ajar, tak sopan, suka memerintah, dansatu lagi tak punya perasaan, tapi suho pikir benci minseok pada luhan ituterlalu berlebihan, bahkan lebih dari seseorang yang di tolak cintanya olehluhan, luhan memang kejam dalam urusan yang satu ini, cara penolakannya itumembuat orang mungkin akan membencinya, yah contohnya

"aku tak tertarik dengan orang jelek sepertimu"

"hidungmu terlalu besar aku tak suka"

"aku tak suka orang bodoh seperti mu"

"wajahmu tak enak di pandang"

Dan masih banyak kata kata penolakan cintanya, mungkin orangakan dendam pada luhan jika di katai seperti inu namun rata rata orang yangmenyatakan cintanya pada luhan hanya menangis dan masih tetep menjadi pengagumluhan , suho pernah berpikir mungkinkahminseok pernah menyatakan cintanya pada luhan dan di tolak mentah mentah olehluhan namun pikiran itu segera di tepis oleh suho, suho tau namja manis disampingnya ini taK pernah terlihat berdekatan denagn luhan jadi kemungkinan ituterjadi hanya 0,0000001%

Luhan memang terkenal namun sifat acuhnya itu membuat suhoagak sedikit segan mengagumi luhan walu tak sampai membenci luhan, alasan suhotak terlalu menyukai luhan karna saat itu teman sekelasnya pernah menyatakancintanya pada luhan dan dia sempat mengancam akan bunuh diri jika luhan takmenerimanya, dan apa reaksi luhan? dia malah pergi dari sana dan berbicara "lakukansaja masih untung kalo kau masih hidup v aku akan lebih bersyukur jika kaulangsung mati sehingga kau tak akan menggangguku lagi" dia pergi dari tempat itu dan bersikap seolahtak pernah terjadi apapun,. Dan yang membuat suho lebih pusing orang itu malahmengurungkan niatnya dan kembali menjadi fans luhan, apa daya tarik luhansehingga membuat semua orang terkagum kagum padanya yah meski jujur suho pun pernah menyukai namja itu, oh suholupa ada satu orang yang tak pernah terpengaruh oleh pesona luhan dia adalah

Kim minseok , dia manis ceria dan begitu menyenangkan, diabegitu terkenal di sekolah ini, tidak bukan karena dia pintar, bukan karna diabegitu manis, dan bukan juga perestasinya dalam bidang tekwondo,tapi karna diaadalan anti xi luhan dia terang terangan mengatakan bahwa dia anti fans luhan,dan dia pun akan membenci luhan seumur hidupnya, dan kalo di tanya bagai manasikap para fans luhan ? mereka memang membenci minseok namun mereka tak pernahdapat berbuat apa apa karna minseok itu tak pernah suka bila di usuk dan bila kauberani mengusiknya itu berarti kau cari mati, keadaan akan semakin parah jikayang mengganggunya adalah fans luhan dia akan memberikan 2 plihan untukmerekamasuk UGD atau KUBURAN. Karna itulahtak pernah ada yang berani pada namja manis ini,dan luhan sendiri lebihbersikap acuh dan tak pernah menganggap minseok ada lalu minseok akan merasa risih bila nama luhan ada disekitarnya minseok menganggap luhan itu seperti lalat pengganggu yang mesti dimusnahkan. Dan mungkin karna alasan itu jugalah suho bertahan berteman dengnminseok sampai saat ini, meski suho tak begitu membenci luhan layaknya minseokmembenci luhan, dan selama apapun suho berpikir apa alasan minseok membenciluhan, jawabanya hanya minseok, dan tuhan yang tau .

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, minseok di minta untuk membawakanbuku buku tugas ke kantor, minseok hanya dapat menuruti permintaan sang guru, cukup lama minseokberada di ruang guru dan ahirnya dia sudah bisa pergi dari tempat itu, saat minseokmelewati koridor sekolah dia tak pernah menyangka koridor ini begitu sepi,kemana para penghuni sekolah ini, yah hanya satu pasti tujuan mereka kantin adlsurga sekolah, minseok melangkah di koridor yang sepi ini

BRAKKK

Minseok ter lonjak kaget mendengar seseorang membantingpintu dan saat minseok melihat siapa yang keluar dari kelas tersebut perlahantapi pasti aura membunuh minseok mulai ke luar dan menatap sosok yang kiniberdiri di depan matanya dengn jarak 5langkahn dari hadapannya, yapp diaadalah xi luhan pelaku penggebrakan pintu barusan, luhan yang merasa di tatapmembalas tatapn minseok.

"apa yang sedang kau lihat pendek"

Minseok menatap luhan sengit

"rupanya kau cari mati rusa, kau minta ku sate"

Luhan dan minseok sama sama mendengus sebal, mereka mulaimelangkah dan saat mereka telah berdiri sejajar dengn arah pandang yangberlawanan , posisi minseok berada di samping kiri luhan,

"ck sok keren sok artis, benar benar menyebalkan ,sepertinyakau belum pernah merasakan bakar danging rusa yah, jika ku mengganggu hari kulagi aku yakin kau akan merasakannya rusa arogan"

Ucap minseok tepat di samping luhan, luhan mengorek2 kupingkirinya

"aduh kupingku gatal, aku harus segera pergi ke rumah sakitsepertinya"

Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya . minseok punmenghentakkan kakinya dan pergi melangkah menjauhi luhan.

Luhan masuk ke dalam ruang kelas yang di sana telah terdapat3 orang yang di yakini adalah teman luhan mungkin.

'aku mencari kalian ternyata kalian di sini"

"ada apa seorang xi luhan mencari kami?" ucap namja ber nametag lay.

"aku kan menyuruh kalian melakukan sesuatu"

"oh itu nanti kami lakukan," yang ini suara chanyeol

"kau kenapa hyung apa namja manis itu mengusik mu lagi?"yang ini suara sehun

"mungkinkah itu?"- chanyeol

" siapa yang kalian sebut namja manis itu?"

"tentu saja kim minseok, namja manis yang selalu memilikisebutan manis untuk mu hyung"

Ucap sehun.

" sebutan manis?"

"RUSA AROGAN, RUSA SIALAN" ucap mereka bertiga berbarengan,luhan memutar bolamatanya dia menyandarkan dirinya di salah satu meja danmelipat tangnnya di depan dada.

"oh si pendek jelek itu"

Ucap luhan sekenanya, sekarang ketiga namja itu yang memutarbola matanya bosan, memang luhan itu selalu mengatakan orang lain jelek seenakjidatnya , padahal mereka bertiga berpikir minseok memang manis.

"tak bisakah kau berbicara sedikit halus lu" ucap lay jengah

"tidak "

Final luhan membuat lay tak berkutik

"dan kau lay "

Luhan menunjuk lay menggunakan dagunya.

"jangan panggil aku lu tapi panggil aku tuan luhan"

Ke 3 namja itu hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"tapi kenapa hyung tak suka di panggil lu"

Sehun yang sudah mulai trkena penyakit keponya mulaibertanya pada luhan

"karna aku tak suka"

"apa kerna orang itu ?"-lay

"sebenarnya siapa orang itu?"-chanyeol

"apa yang kalian katakan cepat lakukan apa yang sudah akuperintahkan pada kalian sekarangt juga."

Ke 3 namja itu mendengus kesal, dan pergi dari kelas itu,luhan menutup matanya,

"aku merindukan kau yang memanggil ku lu" luhan tersenyunyang akan dia tunjukan saat dia sendir.

Luhan memasuki rumahmegah itu . dia melihat sang eomma yang telah duduk di sofa, bersama sang appa,

"chagi kau baru pulang? Kemari lah "

Luhan tanpa banyak bicara segera duduk di sofa berhadapandengn sang eomma.

"kapan kalin kembali"

"bersikap lah lebih sopan luhan " ucap tegas sang appa

" baik "

"nah chagi besok kau langsung pulang ne"

"ada apa eomma "

"tidak hanya acara keluarga saja"

"acara keluarga? Tumben "

"kau pasti suka chagi" nyonya xi menatap putra tunggalnyadengan berbinar binar

" ada apa dengn keluarga ini. Aku merasa tak nyaman sekarang"

Luhan pergi begitu saja , nyonya xi menatap sang suami

"kau yakin dia akan senang?"

"tentu saja"

Tuan xi tersenyum misterius.

Di pagi yang cerah ini minseok berjalan dengn lunglai menujukelasnya . dia masuk begitu saja dan duduk di tempat duduknya , setelah itu diamenjatuhkan kepalanya di meja dan mulai memejamkan matanya menghiarukan tatapanorang orang di kelasnya.

Lalu tiba tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya .

"biarkan aku tidur sebentar suho jika guru sudah datang, kau bisabangunkan aku"

"guru itu memang sudah datang"

Minseok membuka matanya lebar. Ini bukan suara suho, danminseok tau jelas siapa pemilik suara itu. Dengn gerakan lambat minseok menataporang dan matanya membola sempurna saat tau siapa orang di sampingnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KELASKU"

Teriak minseok.

"coba kau lihat sekitarmu, siapa yang masuk kelas siapa"

Minseok mengedarkan pandangnnya , murid murid di sana bukanteman sekelasnya. Minseok tersenyum canggung , pada seluruh murid kelastersebut. Minseok merutuki kebodohanya bagai mana bisa dia salah masuk kelasseperti ini. Minseok menelan ludahnya kasar melihat sang guru yang kinimenatapnya, minseok segera mengambil tasnya dan berdiri melangkah ke luarkelas.

"maafkan saya, telah mengganggu kelas anda saya permisi"

Namun belum sempat minseok pergi dari kelas itu sang guru malah memanggilnya

'mati lah kau kim minseok' batin minseok nalangsa

" kau mau pergi ke mana cepat duduk ke tempat mu"

Minseok mennatap sang guru bingung.

"aku bilang kau bisa kembali ke tempat mu"

Sang guru mmenunjuk bangku kosong di samping luhan

"tunggu pak saya bukan murid kelas ini"

"sudah lah jangan banyak alasan, cepat duduk di tempatmu,kau pasti ingin bolos dari kelasku kan ayo cepat duduk"

Minseok dengn berat hati duduk di samping luhan sedangkanluhan malah terkikik geli melihat wajah minseok saat ini.

"apa ada yang lucu rusa gila" ucap minseok sinis, luhan matimatian menahan tawanya

"kau pasti heran kan kenapa dia mengnggap mu murid kelas ini"

Minseok menatapluhan,

"dia memang agak sedikit pikun, jadi mungkin dia mengnggapmu sbg muridnya"

Luhan kembali cekikikan. Minseok hanya mendenggus kesal,semua hal yang berhubungn dengn rusa ini adalah hal yang buruk bagi minseok.

Anggap saja minseok benar soal menagtakan hal yangberhubungn dengn luhan adalah hal yang buruk , pada kenyataannya, itu memangbenar, selama pelajaran berlangsung tak ada satupun penjelasan guru didepannya, yang iya mengerti, semuanya absrak bagi minseok. Dan parahhya lagi. Guruitu memberikan 10 soal, dan melarang muridnya ke luar kelas jika belummenyelesaikannya,dan yang menambah penderitaannya adalah bahwa ini pelajaran matematika. Tak masalahbila ini kelasnya, v yang jadi masalah adalah ini kelas unggulan. Hanya orangorang yg ber otak cerdas yang bisa masuk ke mari dan minseok bukan salahsatunya, lalu luhan yang terus mengganggunya, dengn cekikikan dan berulangkaliberkata bahwa minseok itu namja paling bodong yang pernah dia tau.

"kau ini bukan hanya jelek, pendek kau bahkan sangat bodoh"

Setelah mengucapkan itu luhan berdiri meninggalkan minseokyang kini telah berapai api, menahan hasratnya untuk menendang rusa arogan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kini di kelasnya hanya tinggal tersisa 3orang , minseok semakin setres

Puk

Sebuah buku,tersimpan di atas mejanya dan pelakunya pergidari kelas itu. Minseok melihat buku itu bingung, dan saat minseok membuka bukuitu, ternyata itu salinan dari jawaban dari soal soal yang setengah mati diakerjakan . minseok tak tau orang itu siapa tapi dia benar benar nersyukur padaorang tersebut. Secepat kilat minseok menyalin jawaban itu. Dia pun berdiri danmenyerahkan tugasnya pada guru itu. Setelah itu minseok pergi sejauh mungkindari kelas itu.

Minseok memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah yang memang tak bisadi sebut baik. Rambut acak acakan dan seragan yang tak lagi rapih. Dia mendudukandirinya di bangkunya, dan menatap lekat namja di sampingnya

"kau suho kan?"

Tanya minseok bodoh.

"tentu saja, dan kemana saja kau, karna kau tak masukpelajaran tadi kau di minta merangkun 40halaman dan harus di kumpulkan sekarang juga "

Minseok menatap suho memelas.

" baik lah akan ku bantu kau"

Minseok tersenyum dan memeluk suho

"kau memenag sahabat terbaik ku"

"tapi dari mana saja kau tak biasanya kau bolos"

"aku bukan ingin bolos tapi"

"tapi " minseok melepas pelukannya dan menatap suho, minseokmulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi , suho tertawa sejadi jadinya bagaimanabisa itu terjadi pikirnya.

Minseok melangkah menuju rumahnya.

"aku pulang "

Teriaknya, dia tak menghiaraukan keadaan rumahnya kernaterlalu lelah, yang dia butuh kan hanya minum, minseok segera melangkahkankakinya menuju dapur, dia teringat namja yang menolongnya tadi dan senyumterulas dengn indah dariwajahnya. Minseok membuka kulkas nya dan mengambilsebotol air putih dan menutupnya, senyun masih terlukis di wajah manisnya, dan minseokmenutup kulkasnya kembali.

"bukan hanya jelek, pendek , bodoh , rupanya kau juga gilarupanya"

Minseok berharap ini minmpi buruk yang akan segera berahir,suara ini , suara yang tek pernah mau minseok denagr. Minseok memandang ke arahsuara itu berasal. Dan

"KYAAAAAA EOMMAAA ADA RUSA DI RUMAH KITA"

.

.

TBC/END

Bagai mana, ceritanyamemang pasaran hehehe ku harap yang membaca tak kecewa. Seperti biasa aku mintakomen dan juga keritik serta sarannya yah

Gomawo udah mau baca. Jangan lupa RCL J


	2. Chapter 2

* * part 2

Cast :

- Kim minseok

- Xi luhan

- Kim jongin

- Oh sehun

.

.

Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan di part sebelumnya, hehehe saat ku baca kembali emang jadi kaya gitu jadi maaf yah semoga part ini gak kaya part sebelumny. Dan ff ini emang pernah di post di fb sebelumnya, jadi selamat membaca dan terimakasih udah mau baca ff ini.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA EOMMAAA ADA RUSA DI RUMAH KITA"

Minseok menunjuk luhan yang kini tengah menutup telinganya. Sejenak suasana hening, minseok berlari ke luar rumahnya, melihat rumahnya baik baik.

"ini masih rumah ku, aku tak salah masuk rumah, tapi kenapa rusa itu ada di rumah ku? Apa aku hanya berhalusinasi, ah yah mungkin saja,saat aku masuk dia sudah tak ada."

Minseok kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan saat melihat dapur di sana tak terlihat siapapun minseok menghelan nafas lega.

"ternyata hanya halusinasi, syukurlah"

Minseok pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, namun saat minseok melewati ruang tengah.

"heh pendek apa di rumah mu tak ada makanan?"

Minseok menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, dan mulai membalikkan badannya lalu yang dia lihat adl seorang xi luhan yang telah berdiridi depannya.

"KAUUUUUU"

Minseok menunjuk luhan,dan menatap luhan sengit begitu pun sebaliknya dan terjadilah perang tatapan. Sampai ahirnya datang lah jongin dengn piyamanya ,juga rambut basahnya seperti nya dia baru saja selesai mandi.

"hyung kau kira rumah kita ini hutan apa teriak teriak"

Minseok yang mendengar suara sang dongsaeng segeramengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jongin, jongin yang di tatap seperti itu mulai memundurkan langkahnya.

"apa hyung?"

Dan tanpa basa basi minseok menarik jongin ke taman belakang rumahnya, Meninggalkan luhan begitu saja.

"apa maksudnya ini? Mana eomma? Kenapa rusa arogan ini ada di sini? Kau mengetauhinya" minseok bertanya, dan menatap jongin lekat, jongin pun mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang telah ada di taman kecilnya ini.

"aku sendiri kaget hyung, saat aku pulang dia sudah ada dirumah kita, dan aku yakin hyung tak akan pernah mau tau alasan dia ada di sini?"

Jongin menatap sang hyung degan pandangan kasihan .

"katakan lah jongin" perasaan minseok mulai tak enak sepertinya sesuatu akan ayolah di mana ada luhan di situlah kesialan minseok berada.

Jongin menghelankan nafasnya,

"begini hyung, eomma tadi sore pergi menyusul appa ke jepang"

"iya aku tau soal itu"

"nah eomma pergi bersama dengan nyonya dan tuan xi"

Minseok mulai menelan ludahnya kasar

"iya lalu"

"kata tuan xi, dia hawatir akan kita yang hanya tingga lberdua lalu.." jongin menggantungkan kata katannya.

"lalu" minseok semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada jongin,jongin menghembuskan nafasnya

"tuan xi meminta luhan hyung untuk tinggal di sini selama mereka berada di jepang aku tak mau membagi kamarku karna aku tak mau di ganggu jadi hyung harus membagi kamarmu denagn luhan hyung anyeong" jongin menjelaskan dengan satu kali tarikan nafas, setelah itu dia pergi berlari saat sampai dipintu masuk jongin kembali menghadap minseok.

"hyung,eomma , tuan xi dan nyonya xi bilang kalian pasti senang" jongin pun masuk ke dalam.

Minseok yang sedari tadi masih mencerna ucapan jongin masih terpaku di tempatnya, sampai ahirnya .

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEE"

Teriakan minseok menggema, minseok memang senang sekali berteriak ahir ahir ini, minseok mulai melangkah masuk ke rumahnya, dia mengendap ngendap, seperti seorang pencuri, minseok melihat dapurnya kosong,ruang tamunya kosong, ruang keluarga juga kosong, dan satu satunya tempat hanya kamarnya, minseok melangkah mendekati kamarnya membuka perlahan kamarnya, saat pintu kamar itu terbuka, kamarnya masih gelap namun minseok masih tetap waspada siapa tau rusa arogan itu di sana. Minseok masuk ke kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan ternyata kosong, minseok menghelan nafasnya lega, dia pun mulai menyimpan tasnya di meja belajarnya, mulai melepas pakayannya dan bersiap untuk membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi, namun minseok menghentikan gerakannya

'tunggu. di rumah ini yang belum ku periksa hanya kamar mandi kamar ku kan jangan jangan" minseok mulai memakai kembali bajunya, dan mulaimelihat ke kamar mandinya dan saat minseok masuk ternyata kosong . sekarang minseok sungguh terlihat seperti orang bodoh, oh ayo lah di rumahnya sendiri dia terlihat seperti seorang pencuri, ini sungguh tindakan paling bodoh.

.

Setelah cukup minseok membersihkan dirinya, dia pun ke luar dari kamar mandinya, minseok hanya memakai handunk yang melingkar di pinggangnya , dia pun mulai membuka lemarinya.

KRETTT

Pintu kamar minseok terbuka,

"heh pendek aku akan tidur di sini mu..."

Kini luhan menatap minseok yang setengah dari tubuhnya terexpos tanpa berkedip , minseok pun menatap luhan, dan sedetik kemudian

"KYAAAAA RUSA MESUMM"

Teriakan minseok kembali menggema dirumah ini, minseok menarik selimutnya dan melempari luhan dengan apa pun yang bisa dia lempar, dan naasnya semuanya tepat mengenai luhan, luhan pun mulai mundur dan saat luhan telah berada di luar, minseok menutup kamarnya rapat-rapat, minseok bersandar di balik pintu dengan wajah memerahnya. Sedangkan luhan menggedor gedor pintu kamar minseok,

.

.

Cukup lama luhan menunggu, sampai ahirnya pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampak kan seorang kim minseok dengan piyamanya. Luhan mendorong tubuh minseok agar tak menghalanginya masuk, minseok mendengus kesal

"kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis"

Luhan terkikik geli mengingat raut wajah minseok tadi. Minseok menatap luhan garang

"kau tidur di bawah rusa"

Luhan menatap minseok tak percaya

"APA TADI KAU BILANG? Aku seorang XI LUHAN harus tidur di bawah tentu saja tidak."

"lalu apa maumu haruskah aku membagi ranjangku dengan mu ?"

"kenapa tidak, bukankah ranjangmu cukup untuk 2orang kim minseok, ah seookie"

"KYAAAA, berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu aku merinding"

"bukankah kita pernah tidur bersama dulu"

Minseok menatap tajam luhan

"itu dulu sekarang aku tak sudi untuk berdekatan dengan mu rusa arogan "

"kenapa?"

"karna aku tak suka dan menjauh lah dariku"

Luhan tak membalas perkataan minseok, dia malah melangkah keranjang minseok dan membaringkan tubuhnya, mata minseok membola sempurna melihat apa yang di lakukan luhan

"yakk apa KAU tuli hah"

"jika kau tak mau tidur di sini tidurlan di bawah"

Luhan melemparkan satu bantal ke arah minseok, minseok mendengus kesal, oh ayolah minseok pasti lebih memilih tidur di bawah dari pada harus satu ranjang dengn luhan. Minseok mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai kamarnya dengn alas sebuah selimut. Minseok membenci situasi ini,

Sementara itu di kamar sebelah tepatnya di kamar jongin, dia terus menutup telingannya, sejak sang hyung pulang rumah ini begitu berisik,jongin mulai meragukan perkataan sang eomma tentang ke 2 orang itu

[FLASHBACK]

Di dapur jongin terus ber gelayut di tangan sang eomma

"eomma aku ikut saja dengan eomma aku tak mau ber ada ditengah tengan minseok hyung dan luhan hyung"

" memangnya kenapa?"

"eomma tak tau hubungn mereka seperti apa? Aku bisa matibila bersama mereka"

"kau ini, eomma jelas tau hubungn mereka"

"bagai mana eomma tau?"

"waktu itu kau masih kecil jadi kau tak mungkin ingat dengan keluarga xi, tapi minseok pasti ingat apa lagi pada luhan" jongin menatap sang eomma tak percaya

"apa itu benar?"

"tentu saja mereka kan sahabat dekat di mana ada minseok pasti ada luhan, jadi kau tak perlu hawatir tentang mereka"

"eommma" jongin sangat ragu pada kata kata sang eomma, karna oh ayo lah jongin sudah melihat dengn mata kepalanya sendiri bagai mana hubungn minseok dan luhan.

"eomma yakin minseok pasti senang bila mereka tinggal bersama."

Jongin hanya mengempotkan bibirnya

[FLASHBACK END]

Jongin benar benar menyesali sang eomma, dia tak habis pikir bagai mana mungkin kalo minseok dan luhan dulunya bersahabat , siapa pun takakan percaya bila melihat mereka sekarang .

.

.

Hari sudah pagi minseok telah siap dengn seragamnya, dan minseok pergi begitu saja tanpa membangunkan luhan yang masih tertidur pulas,minseok mengetuk pintu kamar jongin.

"yakkk kim jongin bangun"

Dan tak lama kemudian jongin membuka kamarnya,

"KYAAAAA. Kau kenapa jongin ?"

Minseok menjerit melihat tampang jongin yang lebih mirip seperti zombi lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, rambut acak acakan, wajah pucat dan pakayannya yang berantakan.

"ini karena kalin semalam berisik sekali aku tak bisa tidur sama sekali, eomma bawa aku pergi dari sini"

Minseok, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, jongin segera menutup kamarnya , minseok pun segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk dia dan jongin lalu untuk luhan, tentu minseok tak akan pernah sudi menyiapkannya untuk luhan,minseok kini merasa bersalah pada jongin , memang setelah minseok tidur dibawah terjadi pertengkaran kecil antara dirinya dan minseok . minseok mungkinber pikiran itu pertengkaran kecil tapi orang lain akan mengira itu adalah awal dari perang dunia ke 3

Jongin dan luhan keluar bersamaan, minseok sudah duduk dimeja makan dengan sepotong roti di tangnnya dan di samping minseok ada satu piring roti dan segelas susu yang pastinya ia siapkan untuk jongin. Jongin duduk di samping minseok dan luhan duduk di depan minseok

"hanya roti?" tanya luhan pada minseok

"lalu kau mau apa" jawab minseok datar suaranya sudah hamper habis karna luhan, dan minseok sedang tak mau bertengkar dengn luhan di pagi yang cerah ini.

"apa kau tak tau aku setiap pagi harus makan nasi"

"kalo begitu pulang lah ke rumahmu dan jangan pernah kemari lagi"

"sudah ku katakan kan semalam aku tak bisa pulang "

"kalo begitu jangan protes makan lah apa yang tersedia"

"apa yang kau sediakan untuk ku tak ada sama sekali"

"kau bisa membuatnya sendiri rusa "

"kau benar benar. Dasar pendek."

Jongin yang sudah tau akan seperti ini hanya memandang ke 2orang ini, jongin semakin tak percaya bahwa dulu mereka memang benar pasti ada alasannya kenapa mereka bisa sampai seperti ini. Luhan terus menatap jongin , dan minseok yang melihat itu mulai tak suka

"apa yang sedang kau lihat rusa" luhan pun mengalihkan pandangnnya pada minseok dan menatap lekat minseok, minseok yang ditatap merasa risih

"apa" galak minseok

"kau anak pungut nyonya kim yah" kalimat itu terlontar dengn indah dari bibir luhan , minseok menajamkan tatapannya pada luhan, dan kini mulai muncul persimpangan di dahi minseok.

"yak jongin kau kenal lee taemin dari kelas 2d?" jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"kau lebih mirip dengnnya dari pada dengn si pendek ini"

"YAKK TUTUP MULUTMU RUSA SIALAN"

"itu memang kenyataanya kan"

"KAU TAK PERNAH MEMAKAI OTAK MU UNTUK BERBICARA YAH"

Jongin segera saja meneguk habis minumannya, dia merasa ini akan berlangsung lama

'aku seperti seorang anak yang melihat pertengkaran appa dan eommanya saja ' batin jongin dan segera pergi dari tempat itu saat jongin akan pergi.

"AKU BERANGKAT DULU YAH APPA EOMMA, YANG AKUR LAH KALIAN JIKA INGIN MELIHAT AKU TUMBUH DENGN BAIK"

Teriak jongin dan setelah itu dia pergi sebelum sang hyung mematahkan lehernya.

"YAKKK KIM JONGIN"

Minseok menatap luhan yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"apa yang kau lihat rusa?"

Luhan mengalih kan pandangnnya begitu pun minseok mereka mulai menghabiskan roti mereka masing masing tanpa suara. Dan hanya mengeluarkan aura hitam yang membara dari masing masing pihak.

.

Jongin keluar dari rumahnya dia melihat seseorang yang terus mengintip rumahnya. Jongin pun membuka gerbang rumahnya , namja itu menatap lekat namja di hadapannya

"ada apa?"

"apa luhan hyung ada di dalam?"

"kau sedang menunggunya?"

"iya"

"kurasa sebaiknya kau tak menunggunya karna aku yakin pasti akan lama"

"ohyah "

"mungkin"

"kalo begitu mau ku antar kau ke sekolah"

Jongin menatap mobil sport di samping namja itu dan kembali menatap namja itu.

"tak usah aku bisa berjalan, lagi pula mobil mu itu menghalangipejalan kaki"

Dan dengn ucapan itu jongin pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan namja yang kini telah tersenyum menatap kepergiannya

"namja yang menarik, meski lingkaran hitam di wajahnya itu lumayan mengganggu"

Dan tak lama kemudian minseok ke luar dan di belakangnya ada luhan, sehun namja yang sedari tadi menunggu luhan menatap minseok dan luhan bergantian. Minseok melewati sehun.

"mobil mu itu menghalangi pejalan kaki jadi cepat singkirkan"ucap minseok sebelum meninggalkan sehun dan luhan

"yakk oh sehun hilangkan tampang bodohmu itu"

Sehun segera memandang luhan tak percaya

"dia dan kau tinggal bersama?"

"jangan bertanya."

Luhan segera memasuki mobil sehun

.

.

Minseok mulai duduk di bangkunya, suho yang melihat wajah kusut minseok mulai menatap minseok

"sekarang apa lagi?"

"suho aku rasa aku akan mati, huaaaa"

Suho hanya bisa mengelus punggung minseok, memberi ketenangan pada minseok. Suho tau minseok tak suka di tanya tanya mengenai masalahnya,minseok bukan orang yang suka bercerita tentang masalahnya, minseok lebih memilih berdiam diri dan memikirkan solusi dari masalahnya seorang diri. Suho tau saat di mana minseok sudah tak bisa menahanya dia juga akan bercerita sendiri, suho memang sangat penyabar.

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi, minseok lebih memilih pergi kelapang basket dan menghirup udara segar di sana,minseok mendudukan dirinya di bangku penonton, memang lapang basket di sekolahnya ini terkenal dengn kesejukan udaranya karna lapang ini di kelilingi oleh pohon rindang .

Dia pun mulai menutup matanya dan merasakan udara segar

BRUKKK

Minseok merasa kepalanya berkunang kunang sekarang. Sebuag bola basket melayang tepat di kepalanya , minsok berjanji akan mematahkan kaki sang pelakunya

"apa kau baik baik saja? "

Sebuah suara membuat minseok mulai berdiri dan saat dia berdiri yang dia lihat hanya dada bidang sang pelaku. Minseok mendongkakkan wajahnya, minseok menedip ngedipkan matanya lucu. Katakanlah minseok terpesona pada namja didepannya.

"apa kau baik baik saja? "

Tanya namja itu lagi, minseok pikir dia tidak dalam keadaan baik baik saja karna kini minseok setia melihat wajah namja di hadapannya,hei bahkan minseok lupa akan janjinya bahwa dia akan mematahkan kaki pelaku pelemparan bolanya

"apa kau baik baik saja ?"

Namja itu kembali bertanya pada minseok, minseok tersenyum,dan mengnggukan kepalanya. Sampai pada ahirnya namja itu menganggukan kepalanya dan mengmbil kembali bola yang tergeletak di samping minseok

"aku minta maaf aku tak sengaja " lagi lagi minseok hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"aku sering melihat mu di sini."

Minseok terus menatap namja itu, namja itu mendudukan tubuhnya, minseok pun mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah namja tersebut

"aku kris " namja itu mengulurkan tangnnya , minseok menatap tangan kris dan terus tersenyum, kris menatap minseok.

"aku kris dan kau?" minseok kembali melihat wajah kris.

"oh maaf aku minseok kim minseok " minseok menerima jabatan tangn kris, kris tersenyum, dan seakan terbang ke awan minseok merasa dia ada di surga setelah lama berada di neraka.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"hanya merasakan udara " kris mengangguk, dan keadaan hening untuk sesaat, kecanggungn melanda mereka berdua,

"apa kau sudah makan" kris mulai berbicara. Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"baiklah sebagai pemintaan maaf ku aku akan menteraktir mu makan"

"tak perlu kris" kris tak menghiraukan penolakan minseok dan menggenggam tangan minseok, lalu menarik minseok, selama perjalanan minseok hanya menatap pergelangan tangannya. Saat tiba di kantin. Kantin yang tadinya ribut seperti pasar minggu tiba tiba hening seperti kuburan saat kedatangn kris dan minseok, semua mata tertuju padanya. Minseok yang memang tak pernah perduli lebih memilih diam dan mengikuti kemanapun kris pergi. Ahirnya merek amemutuskan untuk duduk di ujung kantin.

Minseok kembali ke kelasnya, dia duduk di tempatnya dengan senyum yang tek pernah pudar, suho menatap minseok,

"sejak kapan kau mengenal kris?"

Suara suho berhasil membuat minseok menatapnya .

"kau mengenalnya?'

Suho menepuk jidatnya. Apa yang namja manis di sampingnya tau sih sebenarnya?

"kris itu salah satu pangeran sekolah minseok, dia orang ke2 setelah luhan, tapi sikap dinginnya membuat semua orang enggan berada didekatnya, juga dia tak pernah terlihat bersama orang lain dia selalu sendiri tapi tadi di kantin dia datang bersamamu, dan yang lebih mencengngkan lagi, dia menggenggam tangn mu,"

"apa yang kau katakan itu benar?" tanya minseok polos, suho hanya dapat meratapi nasibnya selama 3 tahun dia bersekolah di sini apa hanya luhan yang dia kenal?.

"aku sungguh sungguh minseok dan sepertinya kau akan lebih terkenal dari kemarin"

Minseok hanya menghelankan nafasnya jengah hari yang berat akan di mulai, pikir minseok tapi senyum kembali mengembang di bibirnya, tapi meski begitu ada satu hal baik yang terjadi dalam hidupnya yang menyedihkanahir ahr ini yaitu bertemu dgn kris.

.

.

Minseok melangkah dengn gontai ke rumahnya, mengingat rumah minseok serasa ingin mati saja. Minseok segera membuka pintu, di lihatnya rumahnya masih sepi berarti jongin dan... dann yah rusa itu belum pulang,minseok segera mengganti pakayannya dan membersihkan badannya, minseok segera melesat ke dapur,dan memasakan makanan untuk penghuni rumah lainnya. Minseok menata masakanya di meja makan dan duduk menunggu yang lainnya pulang . saat sedang menatap makannannya minseok berpikir dia seperti ibu rumah tangga yang sedang menunggu kepulangn anak dan suaminya, minseok tersenyum namun senyumnya hilang dalam sekejap

"tunggu jika anakku adalah jongin maka suamiku adalah...KYAAAAAAA ANDWEEEE "

"apa kau sudah gila karna berhasil berkencan dengan kris"luhan duduk tepat di depan minseok minseok menatap luhan .

"apa yang kau lihat?"

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada jongin yang juga sudah pulang dan kini duduk di sampingnya.

"wah hyung kau memasak makanan?"

Minseok hanya mengangguk. Dan ahirnya mereka mulai berdoa dengan luhan yang memimpin doa. Jongin senyum senyum sendiri melihat situasi ini, mereka pun memulai makan mereka denagn tenag namun ketenangn itu tak berlangsung lama

"apa yang kau masak ini "Tanya luhan

"memang kenapa" kini minseok yang bertanya, jongin memutar bola matanya dia yakin sekali setelah ini akan ada teriakan teriakan di rumah ini.

"aku tak suka kau tau"

"KALO TAK SUKA JANGAN KAU MAKAN BERESKAN"

"BAGAI MANA BISA KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU"

"TENTU SAJA KAU KAN HANYA MENUMPANG DI RUMAH INI JADI AKU YANG BERKUASA DI SINI"

"HEH KAU TAU PENDEK TAMU ITU ADALAH RAJA JADI KAU HARUSMELAYANIKU"

"SAMPAI MATI PUN AKU TAK MAU "

"MULAI BESOK KAU HARUS MEMASAKAN AKU MAKANAN KESUKAAN KU "

"KAU PIKIR AKU PEMBANTU MU"

"INI BUKAN PERMOHONAN TAPI INI ADALAH PERINTAH ''

"APA KAU BILANG" minseok mulai berdiri dari duduknya begitupun luhan . mereka saling menatap dan jongin segera membereskan bekas makannya

"aku selesai , ya tuhan tolong lah biarkan keluarga kecil ini hidup bahagia amin"

Minseok dan luhan menatap kepergian jongin

"selamat malam appa eomma"

Jongin segera memasuki kamarnya sebelum sebuah sendok melayang ke arahnya.

.

.

Kini minseok sedang duduk di meja belajarnya , dia harus mengerjakan tugasnya, dan saat dia membereskan buku bukunya minseok menatap buku bersampul kuning,buku itu adalah buku milik anak kelas luhan yang membantunya, minseok membuka buku itu dan di sana terdapat sebuah nama dengan huruf cina minseok mencoba membacanya

"wu... "

"yi...

" wu yi fan bodoh." Minseok berbalik tepat di belakangnya telah berdiri seorang xi luhan

"sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepalamu itu?"

Minseok lebih memilih kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dari pada meladeni luhan.

"sudah sejauh mana hubungn mu dan kris"

"bukan urusanmu"

"bukan hanya makan berdua di kantin bahkan bukunya pun ada pada mu"

Minseok menatap luhan.

"apa kau tak tau buku itu milik siapa?"minseok hanya mengngguk lucu

"aku menyesal memberi taukanya padamu"

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya sedangkan minseok terus tersenyum, mengetahui siapa pemilik buku itu, minseok punmulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 01:30 minseok sudah tak kuat dia memilih tidur tanpa membereskan meja belajarnya, dia pun mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya.

Teng

Teng

Teng

Suara dari alaram benar benar mengganggu pendenagran minseok, minseok pun meraih jam wekernya dan mematikan alaramnya, minseok kembali memeluk sesuatu yang memang sudah dia peluk, rasanya sangat hangat dan nyaman,

"sampai kapan kau akan tidur? Kau harus menyiapkan makanna untukku"

Minseok mulai membuka matanya minseok mendongkakkan wajahnya matanya membulat sempurna . posisinya kini tengah memeluk luhan, dan sekarangwajah luhan tepat berada di depan wajahnya bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

'jadi semalam aku tidur bersmanya dan aku terus memeluk tubuh rusa ini ' batin minseok menerka nerka tak ada perubahan posisi sampai

"KYAAAAAAAAA MENJAUH DARIKU RUSAAA"

BRUKK

"AWWWW"

.

.

.

.TBC/END

Mian jika membosankan. Jangan lupa komen juga keritik dan sarannya.

RNR ne

Gomawo udah mau baca.


	3. Chapter 3

* * part 3

Cast:

- Kim minseok

- Xi luhan

- Kim jongin

- Oh sehun

- Wu yi fan aka kris

Luhan kini telah terjatuhdi lantai kamar minseok sedangkan minseok berdiri di atas ranjangnya, di depan luhan dengan ke 2 tangnnya di pinggang.

"HEH RUSA BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUHKU"

"HEH PENDEK COBA KAU PIKIR BAIK-BAIK SIAPA YANG MENYENTUH SIAPA?"

Luhan berdiri dan menatap minseok tajam.

"kalo begitu kenapa kau memelukku?"

"AKU TIDAK MEMELUKMU KAU YANG MEMELUKKU PENDEK , JELEK,BODOH, CEROBOH,"

"RUSA SIALAN, MESUM, GILA TAK TAU DIRI"

Mereka terus melempar argumen mereka masing masing.

Jongin kini telah keluar dari kamarnya,dia hanya geleng-geleng kepala tak habis pikir dgn ke 2 hyungnya itu yang tak capek capeknya berteriak teriak, coba bayangkan saja pertengkaran mereka sudah di mulai saat jongin membuka matanya dan kini jongin sudah rapih dengan seragamnya, tapi ke 2 orang itu masih belum berhenti bertengkar,

"semangat kim jongin, pagi yang cerah tanpa sarapan dan dibuka oleh kalimat indah dari pasangan paling romantis di dunia ini"

Jongin terkikik geli menya dari ucapannya sendiri, jongin mengetuk pintu kamar sang hyung , sejenak tak terdengar apapun di dalam sana mungkin mereka ingin mendengar apa yang mau di ucapkan jongin , jongin tersenyum lebar otak jailnya kini telah on , dan jongin berpikir ada baiknya di pagi yang cerah ini dia berjoging dengan sang hyung,

"APPA EOMMA, jonginie berangkat dulu yah, semakin hari kalian semakin romantis saja"

Jongin terus mengambil jurus seribu langkah setelah mengatakan kalimat itu.

"YAKKK KIM JONGIN KALI INI AKAN KU CABUT LIDAHMU"

Suara minseok menggema di seluruh ruangan,jongin segera membuka pintu dan membawa sepatunya, dia membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya dengan kasar membuat namja di depannya terlonjak kaget, namja itu yang ternyata sehun menatap sosok jongin dari bawah sampai atas, sehun mengerutkan keningnya heran . bagaimana tidak, sekarang jongin tak memakai alas kaki, sepatunya dia pegang di tangnnya,dan memandang sehun dengan tampang imutnya.

" YAKK KIM JONGIN"

Seakan sadar dari lamunan jongin menatap pintu rumahnya horor, jongin mulai berlari lari kecil di tempatnya berdiri, dia melihat kekiri dan kanan, sehun terus menatap sosok di depannya bingung, sampai ahirnya jongin tersenyum menatap sehun, sehun semakin bertambah bingung, jongin punberlari ke arah sehun dan berdiri tepat di depan wajah sehun, sehun yang kaget merapatkan tubuhnya pada mobil di belakangnya,

"sekarang aku terima tawaranmu untuk mengantarkanku ke sekolah,"

Jongin berlari ke sisi lain mobil sehun, sedangkan sehun masih terpaku di tempatnya

"yakk, kenapa kau diam saja ayo cepat sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk"

Sehun menatap jongin yang masuk ke dalam mobilnya tanpa mendengar persetujuan sehun terlebih dahulu, ahirnya sehun masuk ke mobilnya dan duduk di belakang kemudi, jongin terus menatap pintu rumahnya, denagn tampang cemasnya,sehun semakin bingung apa yang di hawatirkan namja yang duduk di sampingnya ini"

BRAKKK

Mata sehun terbelalak, melihat siapa yang muncul di balik pintu itu, sekarang sehun tau apa yang di hawatirkan namja di sampingnya ini, jongin mulai duduk denagn gelisah, dia menarik narik almamater sehun,

"pali pali pali pali, jalankan mobilnya sekarang"

Pandangan jongin tak lepas dari sang hyung,sehun pun mengikuti keinginan jongin. Minseok berlari mengejar mobil yang di tumpangi jongin

"JANGAN LARI KAU KIM JONGIN"

Jongin terus menatap ke belakang, setelah di rasa aman jongin kembali duduk dengan benar, dan kini jongin telah sibuk dengan sepatunya.

"ngomong ngomong siapa namamu?"

Sehun menatap jongin yang masih sibuk dengan sepatunya.

"aku masih muda aku tak mau mati, aku belum menikah belum memiliki pacar jadi menyetirlah dengn benar"

Jongin bukanya menjawab pertanyaan sehun malah menasehati sehun. Sehun hanya menurut saja, jarang jarang seorang oh sehun bisa menurut,kecuali pada luhan.

"siapa namamu aku sering melihatmu tapi tak pernah tau siapa kau, apa kau sekelas dengn luhan hyung?"

"aku oh sehun, aku tak sekelas dengn luhan aku masih kelas 1dan aku berada di kelas 1-A"

"oh.. ok oh sehun ssi jika kau ingin tau namaku kau harus meneraktirku makan "

Sehun menatap jongin tak percaya, harusnya sebagai tanda terimakasih jongin meneraktirnya bukannya dia yang meneraktir namja di sampingnya

"bagaimana sehun ssi'

Sehun hanya mengnggukan kepalanya

"tapi bagai mana dengn luhan hyung?"

"sudah lah kau tak perlu menghawatirkan mereka,beri merekawaktu ber 2"

Jongin tersenyum lebar perasaannya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu diantara luhan dan minseok.

.

.

Minseok terus mengumpat sebal, bagai mana tidak, sekarang dia di hukum membersihkan gudang karena tadi dia terlambat masuk dan yang lebih parahnya dia di hukum bersama luhan, dan luhan selalu berkata

"seorang xi luhan tak boleh terkena debu"

Membuat minseok menggeram, minseok terus membereskan gudang tersebut dan luhan hanya melihatnya saja

"yakk rusa tak bisakah kau bantu aku?"

"lakukanlah sendiri pendek"

Minseok menatap luhan, sampai ahirnya seokor laba laba terjatuh di bahu minseok, minseok terlonjak kaget dia berlari ke arah luhan dan memeluknya.

"singkirkan mahluk itu dari bahuku sekarang "

Luhan terdiam sejenak,dia menatap tak percaya pada minseok,minseok semakin mengeratkan pelukanya pada luhan. Luhan tersenyum, dia segera menyingkirkan serangga itu dari bahu minseok.

"kau masih takut pada mahluk kecil itu?"

"kau tak mengerti lu, aku benar2 takut"

Luhan mebelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan minseok, minseokpun sama tak ada perubahan posisi, sampai ahirnya minseok melepas pelukannya,dia memandang luhan sejenak, wajah minseok kini menjadi pucat melihat wajah datar luhan.

"ku rasa ini saatnya kau yang membereskanya sendiri"

Minseok melangkah meninggalkan luhan sendiri di dalam gudang, nafas minseok naik turun, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding , tubuh minseok merosot dan kini dia mulai mendudukkan dirinya di lantai kolidor , keringat dingin membanjiri dahinya

"kau harus tenang minseok "

Minseok terus mengatur nafasnya , sementara luhan yang masih berada di gudang hanya menundukan wajahnya, dia mendudukan dirinya di lantai gudang

"tak ku sangka kau masih mau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu"

.

.

Minseok kini telah masuk ke kelasnya, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangkunya.

"kau terlambat bersama dengn luhan ?"

Tak ada jawaban dari minseok , suho agak bingung ada apa dengn minseok tak biasanya dia tak marah marah bila mendengar nama luhan disebutkan setidaknya minseok akan mengancamnya tapi sekarang,tidak. Suho kembali pada bukunya.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, minseok langsung berdiri dari duduknya, membuat suho menatap minseok, wajahnya tak sepucat tadi, dan sekarang senyum menghiasi wajah manisnya membuat suho ikut tersenyum.

"ada apa? Kau mau ke mana?"

Bukannya menjawab minseok malah menatap suho dengan berbinar binar, minseok terus memeluk buku yang bersampul kuning itu.

"aku mau mengembalikan ini pada seseorang"

Minseok langsung berlari, membuat suho geleng geleng kepala.

"ada apa dengnnya?"

.

Minseok kini telah berdiri di depan kelas kris, kris menghampiri minseok dgn senyum di wajahnya.

"apa kau mencariku minseok?"

Minseok hanya menganggukan wajahnya.

"ada apa?"

"terimakasih, ini aku kembalikan " minseok menyerahkan buku pada kris.

"hanya ucapn terimakasih?"

"lalu kau mau apa kris ssi?'

"kalo kau benar2 berterima kasih padaku, bagai mana kalo besok kita pergi bersama"

Minseok menatap kris berbinar binar 'ini kencan ' benak minseok

BRUKK

"minggir kau pendek kau menghalangi jalanku"

Minseok menatap orang yang sudah mendorongnya kasar , tapi minseok kali ini akan berterima kasih pada luhan karna berkat dia minseok kini berada dalam dekapan kris, namun rasa terimakasih itu hilang saat luhan menarik kerah belakang kemeja minseok, dan membuatnya terlepas dari dekapan kris

"jangn bermesraan di sini , menjijikan "

"lepaskan aku rusa "

Luhan melepaskan tangnnya dari kerah minseok, dan kini menatap kris

"apa yang kau lihat?" ancam luhan

Dukk

"awww"

Luhan mengelus ngelus kakinya yang di tendang minseok.

"dasar rusa tak punya sopan santun "

"sudah lah minseok lebih baik kita pergi dari sini"

Kris menarik minseok, sedangkan luhan menatap kepergia nminseok dengn pandangn yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

Minseok benar-benar akan membunuh jongin bila sudah pulang mana mungkin jongin melakukan ini padanya, minseok meminta jongin untuk menemaninya berbelanja, karna stock makanan di rumahnya telah menipis, bukannya jongin yang datang malah orang yang tak diharapkannya, yang malah datang, siapa dia? dia adalah xi luhan yang sekarang telah mendorong trolly belanjaan. Mereka melangkah memilih bahan bahan yang di butuhkan, saat minseok melirik ke sampingnya, luhan sudah tak ada di tempat. Dan saat minseok melirik ke belakang matanya terbelalak sempurna melihat barang belanjaan luhan

"YAKK RUSA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"kau tak lihat kalo aku sedang belanja "

"untuk apa semua itu "

"aku ingin membelinya "

"belilah apa yang kau butuhkan bukan ku inginkan "

Minseok menatap tajam luhan , luhan hanya mendenggus kesal dampai ahirnya terdengar kikikan dari salah satu pengunjung, dan mereka baru sadar bahwa mereka kini telah menjadi pusat perhatian, minseok membungkuk meminta maaf sedangkan luhan menatap tak suka orang orang yang menatapnya.

Puk

Bahu luhan di tepuk oleh yeoja paruh baya.

"dengarkan lah perkataan istrimu itu "

Luhan menatap yeoja itu , sedangkan minseok yang mendengarkan nya membelalakkan matanya sampai matanya itu hampir copot dan sedetik kemudian luhan dan minseok saling berpandangan .

"aigo manisnya pasangn muda ini"

"wah mereka terlihat cocok sekali"

Dan ada banyak lagi bisikan bisikan para pengunjung, minseok dan luhan jadi gelagapan, mereka terus menjelaskan bahwa mereka bukan suami istri, namun tak ada yang percaya, dan ahirnya mereka hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

Minseok membuka pintu rumahnya kasar , mencari orang yang dengn seenak jidatnya mengirim luhan untuk menemaninya.

"YAKKK KIM JONGIN DI MANA KAU"

Jongin muncul di depan minseok dengn wajah memohonya, jongin menghampiri sang hyung dan bergelayut manja pada sang hyung, biasanya ini ampuh saat sangh yung marah padanya.

"hyung tadi kepalaku pusing jadi aku tak bisa menemani mu"

Jongin menatap minseok. Minseok menghelankan nafasnya, selalu seperti ini, dan minseok tak pernah bisa marah pada jongin bila dia sudah memelas seperti ini. Luhan masuk dengan belanjaan di tangnnya , dia terus mendengus kesal karna oh hallo seorang xi luhan harus mejinjing belanjaan, di tambah lagi harus berjalan kaki mau disimpan di mana harga diri luhan. Mungkin besok akan ada berita di koran seorang xi luhan telah di perbudak oleh kim minseok. Minseok yang melihat itu samas kali tak perduli.

.

.

Minseok dan luhan kini telah berjalan di jalan yang merekatak tau,yah mereka telah tersesat entah di mana, ada pertanyaan kenapa mereka bisa tersesat salahkan otak cerdas luhan yang memberi solusi yang sangat luar biasa dan minseok merutuki dirinya sendiri karna percaya pada rusa gila disampingnya, pagi ini mereka terus bertengkar sampai tak tau waktu, dan jongin yang memang selalu meninggalkan mereka, di tambah lagi sehun yang ternyata lebih memilih mengantarkan jongin dari pada menunggu luhan membuat luhan berpikir alangkah lebih baiknya jika mereka memanggil taxi , dan bodohnya saat di dalam taxi minseok dan luhan tertidur , dan saat mereka bangun mereka tak tau berada di mana, di tambah lagi ongkos taxi yang mahal menyebabkan merekameng habiskan uang jajan mereka selama beberapa minggu, dan sekarang mereka hanya memegang beberapa won saja dan minseok yakin itu tak akan cukup untuk dia pulang. Minseok terus merutuki luhan sedangkan luhan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"ini semua karna ide gilamu rusa, harusnya aku tak mengikuti semua perkataan mu , oh tuhan apa salahku di masa lalu sehingga kini kau mengirimkan rusa gila ini padaku. Dan harusnya hari ini aku bisa berkencan dengan kris bukanya terdampar di suatu tempat bersama rusa bodoh ini"

Minseok terus berbicara , tapi tak ada respon sama sekali dari luhan, ahirnya minseok menghentikan langkahnya . luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama dan memandang minseok

"ada apa?"

"apa kau mendengarku?'

'tidak"

Minseok rasanya ingin sekali mengubur luhan hidup hidup saatini juga .

"aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar dengn mu sekarang yang perlu kita pikirkan adalah di mana kita dan apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengn uang yang tersisa,"

Luhan menatap minseok, minseok sejenak berpikir

"bertanya kita ada di mana saja bagai mana "

"ok kalo begitu lakukan "

Minseok menatap luhan,

"maksudmu aku yang melakukannya?" luhan hanya menganggukkankepalanya

"rusa sialan bilang saja kau menyuruhku untuk bertanya "

minseok mendengus kesal dia mulai bertanya pada orang orang di sekitar sini, setelah mereka tau di mana mereka minseok segera memberi taukan kepada luhan, luhan hanya mengangguk nganggukkan kepalanya, mereka mulai berjalan kembali, hari sudah semakin sore cacing cacing di perut mereka mulai mengadakan konser dadakan, minseok sudah lelah berjalan,mereka merogoh saku mereka benar benar tersisa beberapa won, mungkin cukup untuk satu mangkuk ramen, pada ahirnya mereka memasuki sebuah kedai ramen yang ada di sekitar situ, minseok dan luhan duduk berhadapan, dan ahirnya pesanan merekapun tiba satu mangkok berdua tak ada masalah asal mereka bisa makan, mereka makan dengan nikmat. Banyak pengunjung yang mengatakan mereka begitu mesra dan serasi, minseok dan luhan hanya dapat menulikan pendengaran demi perut mereka mereka rela melakukan apapun.

Luhan dan minseok mungkin bisa di katakan beruntung karna mereka di beri ramen geratis. Pemiliknya mengatakan bahwa ini ulang tahun pernikahanya jadi mereka memberikan makanan geratis pada minseok dan luhan .luhan dan minseok mulai melangkah kembali, namun luhan mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat sebuah jalan yang sangat familiar untuknya dan sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lebar dan menatap minseok

"ada apa?"

"di sini kalo tak salah ada vila keluarga xi "

Minseok menatap luhan dengn senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Dan ahirnya mereka mulai melangkah kembali minseok terus mengikuti kemana luhan melangkah

"apa kau yakin rusa"

"Tentu saja pendek"

Minseok menatap tak percaya pemandangn di depan matanya. Jalannya menanjak tajam, minseok duduk di pinggir jalan

"aku lelah aku sudah tak kuat berjalan"

"ayo lah pendek ini sudah malam kita bisa mati kedinginan lagi pula kelihatannya akan hujan "

Minseok menatap langit yang mendung dan udara yang semakin dingin. Ahirnya minseok berdiri kembali namun dahi minseok mengerut melihat luhan yang sekarang telah membungkuk di depan minseok

"naiklah " ucap luhan

"tak perlu "

"ini perintah bukan permintaan"

Minseok ahirnya menuruti perintah luhan dia mengeratkan pelukannya di leher luhan

"kenapa kau berat sekali sekarang?"

"bukan urusan mu"

Tak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka, hanya keheningan dan suara langkah luhan yang mengiringi mereka,minseok merasa jantungnya berdebar dengn cepat, punggung ini punggung yang minseok rindukan, namun dia tak pernah mau cukup lama ahirnya mereka saampai juga disebuah rumah minimalis . luhan menurunkan minseok. Minseok merasa tak asing pada tempat ini, tempat ini adalah tempat bermainnya dulu bersama luhan saat kecil,perlahan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

" kau lihat kan apa yang ku katakan itu benar kita sampai minseok"

Luhan menggenggam pundak minseok dan menatap wajah minseok , minseok hanya menganggukkan wajahnya, luhan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil minseok. Minseok membeku melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah minseok lagi sejenak mereka terus bertatapan sampai ahirnya

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air hujan menghentikan aksi tatap tatapn minseok dan luhan,luhan segera melindungi kepala minseok menggunakan almamaternya, dan mereka berlari memasuki rumah mini malis itu. Minseok sudah mengganti bajunya dengan baju luhan. Minseok berkeliling mengitari rumah itu.

"tak berubah sama sekali"

Langkah minseok terhenti di sebuah meja di sana terdapat sebuah foto, minseok menyentuh foto itu, itu foto luhan dan minseok di sana minseok tersenyum manis dan luhan merangkul bahu minseok dan mencium puncak kepala minseok, minseok tersenyum melihat nya . itu foto saat pertama kali mereka masuk smp, perlahan namun pasti senyum cerah minseok pudar saat dia meliaht seragam itu.

"_**lu... jangn tinggalkan aku... lu ... lu... lu...ANDWE... lu... hanie ... aku mohon ...tetap di sini ...aku takut lu ...lu... lu..."**_

TREK

Minseok menutup foto itu, dia berjongkok menutup telinganya, bayangan itu muncul kembali minseok benci situasi ini, dia tak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi ingatan yang ingin dia hapus selamanya. Nafas minseok memburu minseok menenggelamkan wajahnya di ke 2 lututnya .

"ini tak benar apa yang aku lakukan dengnnya di sini? tak bisa ini tak boleh terjadi"

Gumam minseok entah pada siapa

.

.

Luhan sudah selesai denagn kegiatan membersihkan dirinya. Luhan segera menghampiri minseok yang menatap langit di balik jendela rumahnya

"apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

Tak ada jawaban dari minseok

"kau masih menyukai menatap langit?"

"cukup lu"

Luhan menatap minseok tak percaya minseok lagi lagi memanggilnya lu.

" cukup sampai di sini jangn tarik aku kembali ke masa lalu jika kau tak mau aku lebih membenci mu biarkan hubungn kita tetap seperti ini "

Minseok meninggalkan luhan seorang diri. Luhan hanya dapat menatap punggung minseok lalu matanya tertuju pada foto yang kini telah tertutup. Luhan meraih foto itu.

"mian seokie. "

Dan tanpa di sadari air mata kini telah mengalir dengn indah dari pelupuk mata luhan

"bencilah aku jika itu bisa membuatku lebih tenang seokie"

.

.

.

TBC /END

Mian jika ceritanya makin aneh. Jangn lupa RNR dan juga keritik dan saran nya

Gomawo udah mau baca


	4. Chapter 4

* * part 4

Cast:

- Kim minseok

- Xi luhan

- Kim jongin

- Kim joon myun aka suho

- Wu yi fan aka kris

Jongin benar benar merasa tak nyaman berada di rumah sejak kepulangan luhan dan minseok, suasana rumah seperti kuburan, jongin jadi lemas sendiri. Jongin munkin gila tapi jongin merindukan teriakan sang hyung , kini mereka bertiga sedang menyantap sarapan mereka , jongin terus nenatap ke 2 hyung anehnya, tak ada sedikitpun percakapan hanya kesunyian yang menyelimuti sarapannya kali ini. Jongin berjalan terlebih dahulu ke luar rumah di ikuti oleh luhan dan di belakang luhan ada minseok, sehun menatap bingung ke 3 namja di hadapannya, jongin lebih dulu berjalan melewati sehun namun tangannya di tahan oleh luhan

"ada apa hyung?"

"kau naiklah mobil bersama sehun "

"tapi hyung "

"aku sedang tak mau naik mobil"

Luhan berjalan begitu saja dan di belakang luhan minseok mengikuti tanpa sepatah kata pun. Sehun menatap jongin

"ada apa ini?"

jongin hanya mengendikan bahunya, dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil sehun, sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Saat mobil mulai berjalan, jongin menatap nanar sang hyung di balik jendela mobil sehun. Sehun yang melihat wajah jongin menyentuh bahu jongin, jongin memalingkan wajahnya menatap sehun, sehun memberikan senyum terbaiknya

"apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka kau harus percaya bahwa mereka pasti bisa melewatinya lagi pula mereka sudah dewasa jadi mereka pasti bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri" ucap sehun bijak .

Jongin pun kembali nenatap sang hyung dan saat mobil sehun melewati luhan dan minseok , jongin merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka namun jongin tak tau apa itu. Yang jongin tau jika hyungnya sudah diam seperti itu maka dia sedang dalam tingkat marah yang luar biasa, dan jongin merasa hyungnya lebih menyeramkan saat diam seperti itu.

.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya , minseok pun melakukan hal yang sama, seakan minseok memberi jarak diantara mereka , minseok tak mau lebih dekat dengan luhan,tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan,luhan menghelan nafanya dan kembali berjalan, minseok pun kembali berjalan dgn jarak yang sama.

.

.

Di sekolah minseok begitu pendiam dia selalu melamun.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, minseok memilih pergi kelapang basket yang sering minseok datangi lapang ini memang selalu kosong karna lapang basket ini terlalu jauh dari gedung sekolah maka banyak murid memilih lapang basket yang ada di dalam gedung sekolah. minseok mendudukan dirinya dibangku penonton, menatap langit dan memejamkan matanya, minseok lelah sangt lelah minseok tak mau melihat wajah luhan tapi kenapa tuhan selalu membiarkannya bersama dengan luhan, sebenarnya apa yang tuhan rencanakan untuknya, minseok merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"lu...hanie"

Nama itu terlontar dengn indah di bibir minseok. Tak lama kemudian minseok merasakan dingin di pipi kirinya dan saat minseok membuka matanya ternyata itu adalah sekaleng minuman, dan pelakunya mendudukan dirinya di samping minseok, minseok mengambil minuman itu dan memandangnya

"rupanya ku di sini. Kau kenapa? bicaralah padaku"

Minseok tak menjawab dia kembali menatap langit

"bicaralah minseok, aku bisa gila bila ku tak mau berbicara "

"maaf"

"bukan itu yang mau aku dengar darimu"

"lalu kau ingin memdengar apa dariku. Suho"

Suho mengerang frustasi kenapa sahabatnya ini tak pernah mau bercerita, yah setidaknya suho pikir dengan menceritakan masalahnya minseok bisa lebih tenang dari pada di pendam seorang diri. Suho merasa dia tak berguna sebagai sahabat, tapi minseok begitu berguna bagi suho. sebagai sahabat minseok bisa di andalkan saat suho membutuhkanya.

Keheningan melanda kedua sahabat itu. Sampai ahirnya bel masuk berbunyi.

"masuklah bel sudah berbunyi, kau kan tak pernah bolos"

"sekali kali bolos tak masalah kan"

Minseok tersenyum, dengan posisi yang tak berubah, suho pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"apa yang sedag kau lihat di sana minseok"

"apa kau ingin mendenagr sebuah cerita"

Suho menatap minseok

"apa itu?"

"kisah aneh menurutku. Kau ingin tau alasan aku membenci luhan"

Suho menatap minseok tak percaya ini kali pertama selama persahabatan mereka minseok memanggil nama asli luhan.

"lu itu nama panggilan ku padanya, dan hanie adl nama panggilan ku saat aku mulai meminta sesuatu padanya."

Suho benar benar tak percaya luhan dan minseok saling mengenal apa lagi minseok punya nama panggilan pada luhan, suho mencoba tetap fukus pada cerita minseok, suho menunggu minseok kembali bercerita.

"pertama kali aku mengenal luhan saat aku masuk taman kanak benar benar tak sopan saat pertemuan pertama kami.

[flasback]

Minseok kecil sedang menunggu jemputan sang eomma dia duduk di ayunan, dan menatap langit dengn senyum yang indah, saking terlalu fokusnya pada objek yang dia lihat dia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang telah duduk di ayunan sebelah minseok, yang sedari tadi terus menatap minseok.

"apa yang cedang kau lihat?"

"langit"

"apa agucnya langit, tak ada yang bica di lihat hanya awan caja"

Minseok mengalihkan pandangan nya pada bocah di sampingnya dengn wajah cemberut.

"itu kalena aku cuka pada langit langit itu indah"

"hanie tak cuka langit , tak ada yang indah di cana"

"lalu hanie cuka apa?"

"hanie cuka padamu, kamu lebih indah dali langit,"

Minseok semakin cemberut mendengar ucapan luhan,

"luhanie ayo kita pulang"

Bocah itu berdiri melihat sang eomma yang berada dihadapannya.

"minseokie ayo kita harus pulang "

Wajah minseok yang tadinya cemberut berubah menjadi ceria melihat sang eomma

"eomma"

Teriak minseok , namun tak lama minseok merasakan ada yang aneh di pipinya dan ternyata bocah itu kini telah mencium pipi minseok, dan berlari ke eommanya, minseok menyentuh pipinya

"hueeeee eomma"

Minseok menangis dan berlari lalu memeluk kaki sang eomma ,eomma minseok melepas pelukan minseok di kaki nya dan menghapus air mata minseok,

"ada apa sayang?"

"eomma namja itu menyebalkan minceok tak cuka padanya"

"memang apa yang di lakukanya padamu? "

Kali ini ibu dari bocah itu mengusap rambut minseok, dan memandang sang anak yang berdiri dengn tenang di samping mobilnya dengn tangn yang di lipat di dada menatap garang sang eomma yang menatapnya lembut.

" dia bilang minceok lebih indah dari langit, padahalkan langit itu cangat indah, dan dia mencium pipi minceok yang boleh mencium pipi minceok hanya eomma dan appa caja hueee"

Minseok kembali menangis, eomma dari bocah itu memandang bocah yang sekarang sedang bersandar di mobilnya memberi isarat untuk mendekatinya, dengn ogah ogahan bocah itu menghampiri sang eomma.

"cepat minta maaf padanya" ucap eommanya

"aku tak mau eomma"

PLETAK

Eomma dari bocah itu minjitak dengn sayang bocah menyebalkan itu yang kini telah berdiri di depan minseok, luhan memanyunkan bibirnya sebal, hal itu membuat minseok tertawa , bocah itu yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan segera mengulurkan tangannya , minseok yang melihatnya menyambut tangan bocah itu.

"minceok memaafkan mu kok"

"aku tak berniat meminta maaf kalena yang aku bilang itu benal, aku menyukaimu, lebih dali kau menyukai langit"

Minseok kembali cemberut dan mencoba melepaskan tangnya dari bocah itu namun bocah itu tak melepaskanya,

"luhan xi luhan ciapa namamu?'

Minseok menatap luhan dan tersenyum

"minceok kim minceok"

"ok kim minceok, mulai cekalang kau halus celalu bercamaku"

Minseok dan luhan saling melempar senyum sedang nyonya xi dan nyonya kim geleng geleng kepala melihat ke 2 bocah itu.

Sejak itu mereka selalu bersama selalu menjadi teman sebangku, selalu bermain bersama, luhan tipe yang tak pernah perduli pada sekitarnya, tapi jika berurusan dengn minseok dia akan sangat gesit dan terlalu Possesive. Dan karena itulah teman teman minseok tak pernah ada yang mau dekat dengn minseok karena sikap luhan yang terlalu berlebihan itu.

Itu terus brlangsung sanpai minseok dan luhan masuk sekolah dasar. Tuan xi berniat menyekolahkan luhan di cina tapi luhan malah kabur ke rumah minseok, butuh waktu untuk membujuk luhan pulang dan yang berhasil membujuk luhan adalah minseok saat pulang , luhan tak mau makan apa pun mogok makan dia bilang dan luhan hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya, tak mau keluar meski sudah di bujuk sedemikian rupa, sampai ahirnya nyonya xi meminta pada nyonya kim untuk mengajak minseok datang ke rumah nya , saat sampai minseok segera mengetuk pintu kamar luhan.

"lu buka pintunya "

Dan tak butuh waktu lama pintu itu terbuka , menampakkan sosok luhan, tentu itu membuat tuan dan yonya xi takjub. Minseok meraih tangan luhan dan mengajaknya turun ke bawah. Dan saat luhan melihat ke dua orang tuanya, luhan segera memeluk tubuh minseok dan menatap tajam sang appa seolah olah berkata ' jangan pisahkan kami'. Tuan xi ahirnya menyerah

"baiklah baiklah appa tak akan mengirimmu ke cina dan appa akan memasukanmu ke sekolah yang sama dengn minseok

"horeee'' seru luhan dan berjingkrak jingkrak. Nyonya kim dan nyonya xi hanya mengeleng lengkan kepala mereka.

Luhan selalu menjemput minseok dan beralasan takut jika minseok nanti di culik orang yang tak di kenal atau alasan paling konyol adalah takut minseok terjatuh di jalan,minseok sudah berulang kali mengatakan pada luhan untuk tidak menjemputnya, tapi luhan menolaknya . oh ayolah untuk menjemput minseok luhan harus melewati sekolahnya, bukankah itu lucu.

Saat memasuki kelas 5 minseok sempat menjauhi luhan dan itu membuat luhan selalu marah marah pada orang yang tak di kenalnya, bahkan luhan pernah menendang kepala sekolah untuk membuat minseok memperhatikannya. Namun gagal yang ada dia malah di hukum, saat itu luhan tak tau alasan kenapa minseok melakukan itu sampai ahirnya luhan pergi ketempat biasa minseok datangi untuk memandang langit, dan binggo luhan menemukan minseok di padang rumput sedang tiduran dan memandang langit , luhan mendekati minseok dan tidur di samping minseok,

"kau kenapa seokie?"

"kenapa kau di sini lu"

"itu karna ku ada di sini "tak ada jawaban dari minseok ,minseok lebih memilih diam . luhan tak pernah suka kesunyian.

"kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"aku tak menghindarimu "

"kau menghindariku"

"tidak "

"KAU MENGHINDARIKU KIM MINSEOK "

Minseok mendudukan tubuhnya dan luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama, minseok kembali menatap langit,sedangkan luhan menatap minseok.

" aku tak pernah menghindarimu tapi aku hanya tak nyaman pada pandangn teman teman kita lu. Mereka bilang aku tak cocok bersamamu, aku ini bodoh, aku gemuk tak ada yang bisa ku banggakan , dan sebagian dari mereka mengatakan bahwa aku itu hanya benalu untukmu lu"

Lambat laun airmata minseok mengalir , luhan yang meliat itu menarik minseok ke dalam dekapannya . minseok membalas dekapan luhan.

"jangan dengarkan ayam ayam kelaparan itu, mereka hanya iri padamu, kau bukan benalu untukku sseokie, kau adalah hal paling berharga yang aku miliki"

Minseok semakin menangis di pelukan luhan, luhan mengusap rambut minseok sayang .

Sejak itu pulalah minseok tak pernah mau mendengrkan orang lain dia hanya percaya pada luhan, begitupun luhan.

Saat masuk sekolah menengah pertama, hari pertama begitu melelahkan karna ternyata luhan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang dan itu membuat minseok sebal sekali. Minseok meminta untuk pergi ke vila keluarga xi pada luhan , dan saat luhan bertanya kenapa, minseok menjawab hanya ingin melihat langit, setelah mendapat ijin dari nyonya kim ahirnya setelah pulang sekolah mereka di antarkan supir pribadi luhan pergi ke vila tersebut. Disana minseok hanya duduk menatap langit duduk di kursi panjang di taman itu,luhan mendudukan dirinya,di samping minseok,

"apa langit begitu menarik perhatian mu dari pada keberadaanku di sini?"

Minseok tersenyum tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit.

"lu"

"hem"

" ini pertama kalinya kita masuk sekolah kau sudah membuat keributan "

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas kali ini pasti akan ada ceramah panjang dari seorang kim minseok. Memang sikap luhan tak pernah disukai banyak orang terutama senior snior di sekolahnya terutama namja yang minseok ketahui bernama yujin . dia menyeramkan menurut minseok , luhan mungkin tak tau tapi minseok tadi saat menunggu luhan dia bertemu dengan orang itu. Dan minseok tak akan pernah mau menyampaikan apa yang di katakan orang itu padanya untuk luhan

Minseok terus mengoceh tentang sikapnya yang kurang sopan pada senior seniornya, luhan benar benar malas mendengarnya luhan ber diri dari duduknya, dia berdiri tepat di depan minseok , dan hal itu berhasil membua tminseok memandang luhan . luhan membungkukkan badanya sehingga membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah minseok, wajah mereka sangat dekat sampai mereka bisa merasakan terpaan nafas masing masing. Luhan tersenyum dia menutup matanya memiringkan wajahnya dan kini bibir luhan mengecup bibir tipis minseok, minseok yang kaget hanya mengedip ngedipkan matanya. Tak begitu lama luhan mengecup bibir tipis minseok, minseok yang belum sadar dari kagetnya, terus mengedip ngedipkan matanya, membuat luhan terkekeh dan mengusek rambut minseok , luhan kembali duduk di samping minseok,mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga minseok

"saranghae kim minseok "

Minseok menatap luhan tak percaya, dan sedetik kemudian senyum menghias wajah manis minseok, minseok kembali mengalihkan pandangnya dan kembali menatap langit

"ayo jawab"

luhan ngambek, minseok jelas tau itu. Minseok kembali menatap luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada luhan,

"aku tak perlu menjawabnya kau pasti tau jawabanya lu"

Luhan tersenyum dan menarik minseok ke dalam dekapannya ,luhan melepas pelukan mereka dan berlari ke dalam tak lama kemudian luhan kemali dengn kamera di tangnya

"untuk apa itu lu"

"untuk mengabadikan hari jadian kita. Minseok terkekeh,luhan merangkul pundak minseok dan minseok tersenyum lebar namun saat kamera sudah siap untuk mengambil foto luhan mengecup puncak kepala minseok, merekaber 2 terkekeh .

Semenjak luhan dan minseok resmi jadi pasangn kekasih. Luhan tak pernah melepas genggamanya pada minseok bahkan dikelaspun luhan masih sempat sempatnya memegang tangn 3 bulan mereka masuk sekolah keadaan semakin membaik , kini luhan sedikit lebih sopan pada seniaor, ini karna ajaran minseok, namun hari ini minseok merasakan perasaan yang tak enak apa lagi saat minseok tau luhan sekarang menemui yujin senior yang menakutkan itu meski minseok akui wajahnya tampan tapi tetap saja lebih tampan luhan di mata minseok, dia terus berlari kekelas yujin. Keadaan sekolah sudah sangat sepi tak ada siapapun yang ada disana, minseok membuka ruang kelas itu dengn kasar membuat luhan menatap minseok tak percaya.

Yah memang luhan tadi meminta minseok untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, namun perasaan minseok yang semakin tak tenang membawanya ke mari sedangkan namja di depan luhan yang ternyata adalah yujin. Meminta minseok untuk masuk. Minseok dengan ragu melangkahkan kakinya dan minseok segera berdiri di samping luhan. Yujin segera mendekati minseok dan menyentuh pipi minseok minseok segera bersembunyi dibelakang punggung luhan

"xi luhan kau bukan pecundang yang akan melanggar janjimukan?"

luhan menatap tajam kemudian menatap minseok dengn pandangn yang sulit di artikan, luhan menggenggam tangn minseok dan melangkah meninggalkan yujin namun yujin menarik lengan sebelah minseok , minseok mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan yujin ,minseok memandang luhan

"kau tak akan melanggar janjimu kan xi luhan ?"

luhan memandang genggaman tangnnya perlahan namun pasti genggaman tangan luhan mulai melonggar. Minseok terus mempertahankan tautan tangn mereka, tapi sebesar apapun usaha minseok jika luhan tak mempertahankan tautan tangnnya, tautan tangn itu pasti terlepas juga ,

"lu"

Minseok mencoba mengejar luhan namun tubuh minseok telah dipeluk dari belakang oleh yujin , luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya saat yujin mulai mencium leher minseok. Minseok sama sekali tak perduli pandangnya terus tertuju pada luhan

"lu " minseok kembali memanggil luhan namun luhan tak memandangnya sama sekali

"kau bisa pergi sekarang luhan atau kau ingin melihat dengn mata kepalamu sendiri bagaimana aku memperlakukan kekasihmu,"

" LU"

Luhan melangkah menuju pintu kelas,

"hanie , kembali ku mohon" langkah luhan terhenti sejenak namun luhan kembali melangkah,

"lu jangn pergi lu. Kumohon , aku takut di sini"

Luhan seakan tuli dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas.

"lu.. kembali .."

Luhan tak bergeming

"lu... hanie kembali ku mohon"

Kini suara minseok semakin lirih

Kreatttt

Pintu kelas itu terbuka, luhan mulai melangkah melewati pintu tersebut, minseok yang melihatitu sekuat tenaga meepaskan diri dari yujin namun tenaga yujin jauh lebih besar darinya

Brukk

Yujin menghempaskan tubuh minseok ke dinding kelas , minseok terus menatap punggung luhan

"xi luhan kelak jika kau tak mampu melakukanya jangn pernah melakukannya dan jangn pernah mempertaruhkan hal yang berharga untukmu"

Dengn ucapan itu luhan menutup perlahan pintu kelas itu tanpa sedikitpun ngalihkan pandangnya. Minseok yang melihat pintu itu mulai tertutup kembali memberontak.

"LU ... ANDWEEEE. LU... ANDWEEE.. LU"

Minseok terus memberontak sanpai ahirnya pintu itu tertutup sempurna, minseok menatap nanar pintu kelas tersebut

Brukkk

"jangn salahkan aku salahkan kekasih mu yang ceroboh itu "

Yujin kembali menghempaskan tubuh minseok didinding, minseok tak mengalihkan pandangnnya dari pintu itu, sampai ahirnya airmata nya berlom balomba keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Minseok menatap yujin

"apa yang kau inginkan?'

"hanya membuat luhan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan"

"apa maksudmu?"

" kekasihku meninggalkan aku karna dia bilang mencintai luhan bukan kah itu konyol, dan sepertinya kau tak mungkin meninggalkan luhan, jadi aku bertaruh padanya jika aku yang menang kau jadi miliku dan jika dia yang menang aku akan berlutut di depannya di hadapan semua orang , namun dia terlalu munafik. "

Minseok menatap yujin, yujin tak mau perduli. Dia kembali menyentuh minseok sedangkan minseok tetap menatap pintu kelas dngn pandangn kecewa.

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di pintu kelas tersebut. Dia ingn sekali masuk namun dia tak sanggup melihat apa yang terjadi di kelas itu,luhan menutup telingya saat mendengar jeritan memilukan minseok,air mata luhan mengalir saat mendengar itu hatinya sangat sakit.

Matahari sudah mulai bersembunyi namun minseok tetap pada posisinya duduk di sudut kelas dan pandangnya terus tertuju pada pintu kelas yang agak sedikit terbuka, keadaa nminseok begitu mengenaskan dengn seragan yang tak terkancing sempurna sudut bibir yang berdarah dan tubuh penuh dengan bercak merah juga mata yang membengkak.

"lu"

Nama itu kembali minseok ucapkan namun, sosok itu tak pernah muncul di hadapan minseok. Minseok berjanji jika luhan datang dan memeluknya minseok akan memaaf kan luhan namun harapan itu sirna karna berapa lamapun minseok menunggu orang itu tak akan pernah datang.

Dengan sekuat tenaga minseok mencoba berdiri , dia mulai mengancinkan kemejanya menutupi bercak merah di lehernya dengn syal , minseok mulai melangkah ke luar kelas dia menjadikan dinding sebagai penyanggah tubuhnya insakan demi insakan terdengan dikolidor sekolah yang sudah mula igelap, minseok terus memukul mukul dadanya mencoba menghilangkan sesak didadanya namun tak berhasil, minseok merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa bukan dari tubuhnya namun di hatinya.

Semenjak hari itu minseok tak pernah mencoba meminta penjelasn pada luhan luhan pun sama dia lebih mengacuhkan minseok. Mereka teman sebangku namun seperti ada dinding besar yang ada di antara mereka.

Lalu pada suatu hari luhan tak sengaja menabrak minseok. Membuat minseok terpental, luhan tadinya akan menolong minseok namun saat melihat wajah minseok luhan mengurungkan niatnya. Minseok berdiri di depan luhan menatap tajam luhan.

PLAKKK

Tangan minseok berhasil menampar wajah luhan, luhan menatap minseok tajam,

"aku membencimu lu...sa"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"lusa?"

Ucap luhan memastikan pendengaranya tak salah,

"TELINGAMU RUSAK YAH"

Minseok berteriak di depan wajah luhan, sedangkan luhan memandang minseok dengn tampang minta ditendang

"pendek"

Minseok menatap luhan garang,

"DASAR RUSA SIALAN"

Itulah awal dari pertengkaran demi pertengkaran yang mereka alami namun setidaknya minseok merasa lebih baik seperti ini saja ini sudah cukup baginya

[flashback end]

Mata suho hampir copot mendengarnya dia benar bebar takmenyangka kalo minseok adalah mantan kekasih luhan atau hey bahkan mereka belum putus, jadi minseok adalah kekasih luhan.

Minseok masih menatap langit

"aku sangat kecewa padanya, jika hari itu dia meminta maaf mungkin aku akan memaafkanya tapi sikapnya tak pernah berubah aku tak pernah mau memiliki dendam padanya, cukup hanya membencinya, namun semakin aku dekat dengnya apa lagi jika aku merasakan sikap lembutnya aku selalu merasa takut luhan akan meninggalkan ku kembali,sepertinya tuhan memang mu bermain main dengan ku suho,"

Suho merangkul tubuh minseok dan memeluknya, bahuminseok bergetar suho hanya bisa mengusap punggung minseok dan tak berniat untuk berbicara, dan tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada orang lain yang terus mendengar cerita minseok, orang itu pun ahirnya meninggalkan ke 2 sahabat itu.

Jongin merasa tak nyaman saat berada di rumah, jongin duduk di ruang tengah dia bersandar menatap kosong tv di depannya jongin terus memanyunkan bibirnya, sambil memeluk boneka anjingnya

"aku benci perang dingin seperti ini'

Gumam jongin bayangkan saja minseok akan masuk kamar saat luhan keluar kamar begitupun sebaliknya itupun terjadi di meja makan, di ruang tengah di ruang tamu, dan tak ada yang mau berbicara membuat jongin kesal sendiri.

"AAAAAAAAAAA... AKU BUTUH TEMAN BERBICARA"

Teriak jongin frustasi, jongin segera mengambil hpnya dan menelepon seseorang

"temui aku sekarang juga"

Pip

Jongin menutup sambungn telponnya secara sepihak tanpa mau mendengar jawaban atau hanya sekedar salam dari orang di sebrang sana

"AKU TAK AKAN PULANG SEBELUM KALIN MENJADI SEPERTI BIASA"

Teriak jongin sebelum meninggalkan rumahnya.

Di depan rumah sehun sedah siapa dengan pakayan rapihnya,namun dahinya berkerut saat melihat jongin. Memandang jongin dari bawah sandal kelinci, piyama biru langit, di tangn kirinya dia memegang boneka anjing, ditangn kanannya dia memegang hp, dan jangan lupa raut wajah jongin yang begitu menggemaskan di mata sehun . jongin lebih mirip akan pergi tidur dari pada jalan jalan pikir sehun.

"YAKKK APA YANG KAU LIHAT SETAN KECIL"

Teriak jongin,sekarang sehun tak akan meragukan kalo jongin adalah adik kim minseok, mereka sama sama senang meneriaki seseorang.

"kau mau pergi ke mana dengn pakayan seperti itu?'

"kemanapun asal kan kau membawaku pergi jauh dari ke 2 mahlukitu"

Jongin segera memasuki mobil sehun.

Di sinilah jongin, di apartemen sehun duduk di bangku mejamakan dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja makan, sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama sehun menatap wajah kacau jongin.

"ada apa?"

"aku haya tak habis pikir dengn luhan dan minseok hyung,sejak pulang dari vila milik luhan hyung suasana rumah seperti kuburan dan aku seolah olah hanya tinggal sendiri."

"jadi sekarang kau mau apa?"

"memberi waktu mereka untuk berdua"

"dan kau akan tinggal di mana?'

"entahlah "

"kalo begitu tinggallah di sini untuk sementara waktu"

"apa alasanku untuk tinggaldi sini?'

Sehun mencoba untuk berpikir.

"luhan hyung' jongin mengeutkan keningnya

"kenapa luhan hyung?"

Sehun kembali berpikir

"karna itu tugas yang di berikan luhan hyung padaku"

"sebenarnya apa hubungnmu dgn luhan hyung?"

"teman"

"teman aku meragukanya"

"mungkin kau tak tau tapi teman dalam kamus luhan hyung itu artinya budak. Jadi aku hanya pesuruh luhan hyung"

"menyedihkan'

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya

"kau tak mau memberiku minuman ?"

Sehun berdiri dia terkekeh , baru kali ini ada tamu yang bersikap seperti ini, tapi sehun suka, sehun mengacak rambut jongin

"apapun yg ku minta jongin" jongin menepis lengan sehun

"singkirkan tangn kotormu setan kecil, bersikaplah lebih sopan aku jauh lebih tua darimu"

"hanya berbeda bulan kau bilang jauh berbeda"

"biarkan saja yang penting aku lebih tua darimu"

.

.

Jongin telah siap dengn seragamnya, meski bukan benar benar seragamnya karna pada kenyataannya, jongin tak membawa apapun saat pergi dari rumah, ini hanya seragam sehun yang di pinjam jongin. Saat tiba di sekolah jongin tak sempat menemui sang hyung dia benar2hawatir pada sang hyung. Saat jam istirahat jongin segera melesat ke kantin karna dikelas minseok tak ada saat akan sampai ke kantin dia bertemu dengn sehun , ahirnya jongin masuk ke kantin bersama, namun susana kantin terlalu sepi untuk di sebut kantin, sampai mata jongin melihat sosok minseok yang sekarang berada di dlm dekapan seorang namja dan yang membuat mata jongin hampir copot adalah minseok sedang berciuman dgn namja itu

PRANGGG

Jongin segera mengalihkan pandannya ke asal suara dilihatnya luhan yang menatap tak suka pada minseok , dan menjatuhkan makanannya

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?"

.

.  
>TBCEND

Part ini khusus menceritakan maslalu lumin,

Mian bila part ini mengecewakan .

Jangan lupa RNR ne

Gomawo udah mau baca.

JANGAN LUPA KERITIK DAN SARANNYA.


	5. Chapter 5

*** * part 5**

Cast:  
>- Kim minseok<br>- Xi luhan  
>- Kim jongin<br>- Kim joon myun aka suho  
>- Wu yi fan aka kris<p>

~  
>"sesebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?"<p>

.  
>jongin menatap lekat luhan yang kini sedang menatap minseok dengn pandangn yang sulit di artikan. tak berapa lama namja yang sedang berciuman dengn minseok melepas ciuman mereka, namja itu menatap minseok yang kini menatap namja yang ada di hadapannya tanpa berkedip, namja itu tersenyum di hadapan minseok, namja itu memegang tangn minseok.<br>"kim minseok mau kah kau menjadi namjachinguku?"  
>minseok yang belum kembali ke dunia nyata kembali di kejutkan dengan pernyataan namja di hadapannya.<br>"kriss"  
>dan hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir tipis minseok, semua orang bersorak mendengar pernyataan kris, ada yang mengerang kecewa, ada yang menatap benci pada minseok, semuanya bahkan sangat ribut, bahkan suho yang melihat adegan ini dalam jarak sangat dekat, menampakan wajah bodohnya. lalu luhan yang sedari tadi melihat adegan itu, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantin dengan wajah di tundukan, luhan melewati jongin dan sehun yang sedari tadi diam di pintu masuk kantin, jongin menatap luhan, saat luhan melewati jongin, jongin memegang tangan luhan,<br>PRAKK  
>luhan menghempaskan tangan jongin kasar, sehun yang melihat itu segera merangkul jongin, luhan menatap jongin, jongin merasakan aura menyeramkan dari luhan, dan saat sehun akan mendekati luhan jongin segera menahan tangn sehun, luhan kembali melangkah tanpa sepatah kata pun, sehun menatap jongin.<br>"biarkan luhan hyung sepertinya dia sedang tak mau di ganggu, jadi biarkan dia sendiri sehun"  
>sehun hanya menganggukkan wajahnya, sementara di tempat lain minseok masih tak dapat berkata apa apa , dia hanya menatap kris tak percaya, kris pada ahirnya hanya menghelankan nafasnya.<br>"baik lah minseok aku tunggu jawaban mu nanti pulang sekolah, jadi tolong pikirkan baik baik"  
>minseok dengn bodohnya malah mengnggukkan kepalanya. kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal,<br>"kalo begitu aku permisi minseok "  
>dengn sapaan itu kris pergi dari kantin sedangkan minseok masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa berniat untuk bergerak.<br>brakkk  
>jongin yang dengan seenak jidatnya menggebrak meja makan dan duduk di depan suho, suho yang kaget menatap garang jongin, namun sepertinya itu tak mempan sama sekali, dan jongin malah menatap suho meminta penjelasan.<br>"apa yang terjadi di sini cepat jelaskan?''  
>suho hanya menghelankan nafasnya, jongin kan memang seperti itu,<br>"siapa yang ada di sampingmu itu?"  
>bukannya menjawab pertanyaan jongin suho malah balik bertanmya, dan menatap sehun yang kini mendudukan dirinya di samping jongin, jongin menatap sekilas sehun dan kembali menatap suho.<br>"aku tak tau dia siapa dia selalu berkeliaran di sekitarku dan jika kau tertarik padanya sebaiknya kenalan di tempat lain saja jangn di sini, sekarang yang aku mau adalah penjelasan darimu"  
>TUKK<br>sebuah sendok berhasil mendarat di kepala jongin membuat jongin mengerang kesakitan, sehun hanya menatap jongin tak percaya.  
>"YAKK KIM JONGIN tak bisakah ku bersikap lebih sopan padaku"<br>"aku tak perduli sekarang jelaskan apa yang terjadi"  
>suho memang tak ahli melawan jongin dengn terpaksa suho menjelaskanya..<br>''saat itu aku dan minseok sedang mencari tempat dan saat kami sudah menemukannya, aku duduk terlebih dahulu namun minseok di tarik oleh seseorang dan terjadilah adegan yang sangat mengejutkan itu, apa kau mengerti dengn ucapanku?"  
>jongin hanya menggukan kepalanya matanya teralih pada minseok yang masih tak merubah posisinya, jongin tersenyum melihat itu, tapi suho dan sehun merasakan akan ada perang saudara di kantin ini, jongin merampas sendok dari tangan suho dan melemparnya begitu saja ke arah minseok , dan sendok itu tepat mengenai kepala minseok, minseok mengerang dan mencari siapa pelakunya dan minseok melihat jongin yang memasang wajah tak berdosanya, minseok jelas tau siapa pelakunya, karna tak ada yang berani menyentuhnya kecuali adik tercintanya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pelampiasan amarah minseok<br>"kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh hyung"  
>"KIM JONGIN..."<br>Jongin berlari sebelum hyung tercintanya melakukan sesuatau. dan terjadilah kejar kejaran antara minseok dan jongin.

~  
>minseok kini sedang duduk di kelasnya, kelas sudah mulai kosong hanya ada minseok dan suho disana.<br>"suho apa yang harus aku lakukan?"  
>"apa maksudmu?<br>"entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku saat ini"  
>"apa kau menyukai kris?"<br>"aku menyukainya tapi hanya sekedar suka bukan cinta suho"  
>"pikirkanlah baik baik jika kau belum siap sebaiknya kau tolak saja kris , yah lebih baik dia sakit sekarang dari pada nanti saat kau mulai menjalin hubungn dengnya dan tau bahwa kau tak mencintainya itu pasti lebih sakit.<br>'aku tau itu, kenapa aku tak pernah bisa lepas dari rusa sialan itu"  
>minseok mengerang frustasi, dia sedang berfikir apa yang harus dia jawab pada kris.<br>"hari sudah hampir malam ayo kita pulang, temui saja kris dan tatap matanya lalu kau tanya pada hatimu, itu jawaban paling akurat menurutku"  
>minseok menatap suho 'sejak kapan bocah ini jadi sok dewasa seperti ini?' batin minseok. minseok segera berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, saat di kolidor suho mulai bertanya.<br>"minseok boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"  
>"apa"<br>"ini selalu mengganjal di pikiranku"  
>"tanyakan saja dari pada kau nanti mati penasaran dan terus menghantuiaku"<br>suho mendengus, adik dan kakak sama saja, sama sama kurang ajar.  
>"kenapa saat kau salah kelas kau malah bisa duduk tepat di samping luhan? itu yang selalu aku pikirkan"<br>"entahlah"  
>"kau pernah berkata kau dan dia selalu menjadi teman sebangkukan?"<br>'iya, sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan suho?"  
>"aku hanya berfikir kalian tak pernah merubah posisi duduk kalian setelah kalian berpisah bukan, aku berpikir seperti itu."<br>minseok menghentikan langkahnya , dia menghelankan nafasnya.  
>"mungkin itu benar"<br>setelah itu minseok kembali berjalan.

~  
>sekarang ini minseok dan kris berada di sebuah taman, sudah hampir setengah jam mereka hanya duduk tanpa ada yang berniat berbicara.<br>"kriss"  
>minseok mencoba memulai. tak ada jawaban dari kris<br>"aku minta maaf padamu"  
>"aku tau"<br>minseok menatap kris, kris hanya tersenyum  
>"tak apa apa kau tak perlu hawatir, dan maaf atas perlakuan ku tadi ."<br>minseokmenundukan wajahnya tak berani menatap kris, kris berdiri.  
>"ayo biar ku antar kau pulang ini sudah malam"<br>"kris"  
>'jangan menampakkan wajah bersalah seperti itu"<br>minseok pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya, langkah mereka hanya di iringi oleh langkah kaki, juga suara angin. dan ahirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah minseok.  
>"masuk lah"<br>"kau pulanglah dulu setelah aku memastikan kau pulang aku akan masuk"  
>kris hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan pergi dari hadapan minseok, setelah punggung kris menghilang di belokan minseok segera mamasuki rumahnya, keadaan rumah masih gelap,<br>"apa rusa itu belum pulang? dan apa jongin berniat untuk tak pulang lagi" minseok menyalakan lapu rumahnya dan terus mendumel,  
>"KYAAAA"<br>minseok berteriak saat mendapati luhan yang tiba tiba saja ada di hadapannya, minseok mengelus ngelus dadanya  
>"sialan kau rusa"<br>umpat minseok dan pergi masuk ke kamarnya, saat minseok masuk ke kamarnya, pintu kamar itu terbuka, minseok tau siapa pelakunya tanpa perlu melihat, minseok segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari kamar itu, namun tangan luhan menghalangi pintu kamar minseok, minseok menatap luhan yang juga menatap minseok tajam.  
>"singkirkan tangan mu"<br>"mari kita bicara"  
>"untuk apa?"<br>"aku hanay ingin bicara baik baik dengn mu"  
>"setelah bertahun tahun kau baru berniat ber bicara baik baik dengnku?"<br>"lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali"  
>"aku tak mau mendengarnya"<br>minseok menutup telinganya, luhan segera menarik tangan minseok dan menatap minseok penuh harap  
>"AKU TAK MAU MENDENGAR APAPUN DARI MULUT MU XI LUHAN"<br>"KAU MAU MENDENGAR ATAU TIDAK ITU TERSERAHMU" teriakan demi teriakan terus terdengar di kamar minseok.  
>minseok terus mencoba melepaskan tangannya, dan kembali menutup telinganya,<br>"aku tak mendengar apapun aku tak mendengar apapun"  
>ucap minseok membuat luhan menghelankan nafasnya jengah , saat ada kesempatan minseok segera membuka pintu itu dan pergi keluar kamar, minseok berdiri di ruang tengan dengn terus menutup telinganya,<br>"aku tak mendenar apapun"  
>dan hanya itu yang terus di ucapkan minseok, dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya<br>SRET  
>GREB<br>luhan menarik tangan minseok dan menggenggamnya lalu memelukminseok dari belakang, dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga minseok.  
>"mian"<br>hanya kata itu yang kini bisa di ucapkan luhan,perlahan namun pasti air mata minseok semakin deras mengalir dan menetes di tangan luhan yang masih memegang tangan minseok dan memeluk pinggangnya.  
>"hiks kenapa lu? hiks kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakanya"<br>"mian"  
>"hiks aku menunggu kata itu bertahun tahun ."<br>"aku hanya takut"  
>"apa yang kau takutkan lu"<br>"aku hanya takut kau semakin terluka bila melihat ku"  
>"tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal itu padaku dan kenapa kau tak menemuiku saat itu lalu kenapa kau mendiamkan aku?"<br>"aku hanya seorang bocah saat itu. kau pernah berkata aku tak pernah bisa mengontrol emosiku, itu benar, namja itu memanfaat kan itu untuk menyerangku dan aku yang saat itu, hanya menerima tantangnya tanpa berfikir panjang, dan karna sikap ku yang selalu menganggap remeh orang lain ahirnya aku kalah, dan menjadikanmu sebagai bahan taruhan,"  
>luhan menghelankan nafasnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada minseok<br>"saat itu aku tak pernah berniat untuk meninggalkanmu, hanya saja ego dan hargadiriku menyingkirkan perasaanku dan tubuhku menghianati perasaanku dan ahirnya aku meninggalkan mu di ruang itu, saat kau terus memanggil namaku hatiku selalu sore itu aku tak pernah meninggalkan mu, yang bisa ku lakukan hanya melihatmu menangis di balik tembok, dan melihat kau yang beberapa kali hampir terjatuh di kolidor kelas, saat aku akan mendekatimu, aku selalu merasatakut"  
>luhan menghelankan nafasnya , sedangkan minseok hanya mendengarkan luhan berbicara, ternyata luhan tak pernah meninggalkannya, selama ini minseok salah besar.<br>"alasan kenapa aku lebih memilih mengacuhkan mu, karna aku takut kau terluka dan menjadi korban dari sikapku. aku berniat menemuimu dan berbicara baik baik denagnmu . saat aku sudah mulai dewasa dan bisa melindungi mu, dan tak akan pernah mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk ke dua kalinya."  
>"lu"<br>minseok merasakan basah di pundaknya, luhan menangis, minseok jelas tau itu,  
>"aku selalu berada di sampingmu selama ini, aku kaget dan bahagia saat ku salah kelas dan duduk tepat di sampingku,dari aku masuk sekolah sampai sekarang aku tak pernah mengijinkan orang lain duduk di sampingku, karna aku selalu berharap kau yang selalu duduk di sampingku, saat belajar aku selalu melihat bayangnmu yang tersenyum padaku atau hanya sekedar menegurku yang tak memperhatikan pelajaran, dan saat kau tidur di sampingku dan memelukku, rasanya aku ingin waktu berhenti saat itu juga, saat kau bersedih pun aku tau kau akan pergi kenama, di saat si tihang itu melemparmu denagn bola basket rasanya aku ingin sekali, mematahkan kaki panjangnya"<br>minseok terkekeh mendengar kata kata itu meluncur dari bibir luhan  
>"kau tau lu, aku selalu berharap kau kembali menjadi luhan yang ku kenal dulu bukan rusa yang selalu menghancurkan hariku dengn para fans fans gilanya."<br>luhan membalikkan badan minseok, dan menatap minseok seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya rasa lega kini menghampirinya, dan minseok menatap luhan lekat,minseok merindukan senyum itu. dan kini minseok tau bahwa luhan adalah penguntit  
>"dasar penguntit" desis minseok. luhan hanya tersenyum, dan mendekatkan dahinya di dahi minseok<br>"tapi kau sukakan?"  
>"tidak"<br>"mengakulah coba kau lihat wajahmu yang merah itu"  
>"aku tak suka" minseok segera mengalihkan wajahnya, dan pergi meninggalkan luhan. namun luhan malah menarik lengan minseok dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan luhan<br>"kau harus memutuskan tigang itu"  
>"siapa yang kau sebut tihang lu?'<br>"tentu saja mahluk alien yang menciummu di depan banyak orang"  
>"tak bisakah kau berbicara lebih sopan"<br>"aku ini xi luhan, aku lebih tampan dari tihang itu, aku lebih pintar bahkan aku lebih populer darinya."  
>minseok hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan luhan.<br>"dan adenagn apa tadi kau tidak sedang bermain filem kan ' masuklah' atau ' kau pulanglah dulu setelah aku memastikan kau pulang aku akan masuk' itu menggelikan sekali" minseok benar benar tak percaya ini luhan memang penguntit sejati  
>"tapi aku baru saja jadian dengannya"<br>"ANDWEEE PITUSKAN DIA SEKARANG JUGA "  
>luhan berteriak tanpa melepaskan pelukannya<br>"YAKKK XI LUHAN KAU MAU MEMBUAT KU TULI HAHA?"  
>dan malam itu rumah keluarga kim kembali penuh dengn teriaka teriakan dari kedua orang itu .<p>

~  
>" YAKKK SETAN KECIL PERGI MENJAUHLAH DARIKU. EOMMMA AKU INGIN PERGI KE JEPANG BERSAMAMU." jongin terus berteriak karena ulah sehun yang selalu berada di sampingnya membuatnya pusing.<br>"tak apa kan "  
>"apanya yang tak apa kau itu mengganggu hidupku oh sehun "<br>"tapi kau tak mengganggu hidupku"  
>" setelah aku memastikan ke 2 mahluk itu kembali seperti semula aku akan langsung pergi dari sini"<br>"terserah padamu oh jongin"  
>"SEJAK KAPAN MARGAKU BERGANTI MENJADI OH?"<br>"sEjak kau tinggal bersamaku"  
>"AKU INI HANYA MENGGUNGSI DI RUMAHMU BUKAN MENJADI ISTRIMU"<br>"aku tau aku tau "  
>"KAU BENAR BENAR MENYEBALKAN"<br>"berhentilah berteriak jika kau tak mau pita suaramu putus"  
>"MATI LAH KAU OH SEHUN "<br>" untung aku bukan luhan hyung yang akan berteriak teriak,dan aku tak mau hubungan kita seperti mereka "  
>dan itu lah yang terjadi di apartemen sehun, sehun akan menjawab teriakan jongin dengan santai dan juga wajah datarnya"<p>

~  
>pagi telah tiba, luhan terus menatap namja di pelukannya. luhan merasa hari ini adl hari baru untuk mengawali hal baru, namun kening luhan mengerut saat, tubuh minseok mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan luhan segera memegang dahi minseok<br>"panas, minseok bangun "  
>"eh nanti saja rasanya begutu dingin"<br>luhan tentu tau bahwa miunseok sedang deman, luhan segera berdiri dari tidurnya dan menyelimuti minseok, luahn segera mencari obat penurun panas dan saat luhan lihat di dalam stock obat tak ada sedikit pun di sana. luha segera menyambar mantelnya dan pergi ke apotek terdekat. luhan berlari secepat kilat, luhan sudah mengelilingi daerah sekitar tempat tinggal minseok namun tak ada satupun apotek yang buka, luhan terpaksa harus pergi ke kota untuk mendapatka obat, luhan memberhentikan sebuah taksi, dan segera memasuki taksi tersebut, sang supir taksi memandang luhan heran.  
>"antarkan aku ke apotek manapun"<br>supir taksi itu kini faham bahwa luhan sedang membutuh kan obat, luhan duduk dengan tak tenag , berkali kali luhan membentak supir taksi untuk mempercepat jalannya.  
>"minseok tunggulah "<br>"tuan sebenarnya siapa yang sakit"  
>luhan menatap supir taksi itu tak suka.<br>"istriku dia mau melahirkan jadi cepat lah"  
>" anda terlihat masih muda tapi sudam memiliki istri"<br>"jangn banyak bicara cepat" luhan benar benar jengah dengan supir taksi ini.

~  
>luhan segera turun dari taksi tersebut, dengn obat di tangannya.<br>"semoga istri anda baik baik saja "  
>luhan tak menjawab , dan segera masuk setelah dia membayar ongkos taksinya.<br>luhan segera menghampiri minseok, dan segera memberi obat pada minseok,setelah itu minseok kembali tertidur, luhan dengn telaten merawat minseok.  
>saat ini luhan sedang berada di dapur dia berniat membuatkan minseok bubur, tapi sudah setengah jam luhan hanya memandang beras di depanya.<br>"AHHHHHHHHHH AKU TAK TAU CARA MEMBUATNYA"  
>teriakan luhan menggema, dia berulang kali mengumpat, dan ahirnya luhan memilih mencari cara membuat bubur di internet, luhan mengotak atik hpnya lalu senyumnya mengembang saat dia sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari.<br>"aku akan membuatkan hal yang spesial untuk mu minseok"

minseok membuka matanya dan saat dia membuka matanya hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah luhan yang sedang ,tidur di samping ranjangnya dan terus menggenggam tangannya , minseok segera mengusap rambut luhan, dan senyum terulas dari bibir tipis minseok , tak berapa lama mata luhan terbuka dan segera memeriksa ke adaan minseok  
>"apa kau sudah merasa baikan ?"<br>"iya"  
>"sekarang sebaiknya kau istirahat saja"<br>minseok hanya menganggukan kepalanya,  
>"lu "<br>"hem"  
>"sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi"<br>luhan segera duduk di samping minseok dan menarik,kepala minseok dan meletakkannya di bahu nya  
>"dan jika ini mimpi aku tak pernah ingin terbangun dari mimpi ini lu"<br>luhan hanya mengusap rambut halus minseok. luhan tersenyum mendengar perkataan minseok.  
>" yang benar itu kita terbangun dari mimpi buruk"<br>minseok hanya tersenyum dan menyamankan posisinya di bahu luhan. cukup lama posisi mereka tak berubah sampai ahirnya luhan menyandarkan tubuh minseok di kepala ranjang membuat minseok kecewa.  
>"kau harus makan dan minum obat"<br>minseok mengerutkan keningnya melihat tampang luhan yang kelewat bahagia membuatnya terlihat aneh di mata minseok.  
>"jangan bertampang seperti itu"<br>luhan segera berlari keluar kamar dan entah kenaapa perasaan minseok tak enak.  
>minseok menatap bubur menurut luhan dengn pandangan horor.<br>"apa ini"  
>"sudah ku katakan itu bubur"<br>"kau yakin"  
>"tentu saja "<br>"ini terlihat seperti lumpur"  
>"coba saja "<br>"kau sudah mencobanya?"  
>"belum"<br>rasanya minsok ingin sekali menendang luhan, minseok memberikannya pada luhan .  
>"kau saja dulu yang makan jika kau baik baik saja setelah memakan itu mungkin aku akan memekannya" ucap minseok ragu . luhan segera mengambil mangkuk itu dan memakannya. minseok semakin melihat luhan yang wajahnya berubah derastis setelah memakan masakanya sendiri.<br>"bagaimana?"  
>"ini... ini... ini... INI TAK ENAKKKK SAMA SEKALI, KURANG AJAR YANG MENULIS RESEP ITU TERNYATA PENIPU"<br>"bukan yang menulis resepnya yang menipu tapi kau yang bodoh"  
>minseok mengatakan itu dengn tenang, luhan menatap minseok tajam.<br>"APA" galak minseok  
>" sebaiknya aku membeli makanan saja dari pada membuatnya"<br>dan setelah itu minseok berlari ke arah dapurnya.  
>"DAPURKU MATI KAU XI LUHAN "<p>

~  
>di hari yang cerah ini minseok berjalan ke sekolahnya seorang diri, bertanya di mana luhan, setelah insiden kemarin sore luhan di minta minseok untuk membereskan kekacawan di dapur minseok juga memerintah luhan untuk mencuci piring di pagi hari , dan sekarang ini luhan sedang memcuci piring bekas makannya minseok tak mau menunggu luhan, dia terus berjalan sampai suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.<br>"selamat pagi minseok , lama kita tak bertemu"  
>minseok membulatkan matanya, suara ini suara yang cukup di kenal minseok.<br>"yujin hyung".

.

TBC/END  
>ahirnya selesai juga aku rasa cerita di part ini agak sedikit memaksakan. hehehehehehe mav jika membosankan.<br>Jangn lupa RCL.


	6. Chapter 6

* * part 6

Cast:

- Kim minseok

- Xi luhan

- Kim jongin

- Oh sehun

- Park yujin

- Kim joon myun aka suho

"sekarang apa lagi kim minseok? Kenapa setiap hari kau selalu menunjukan wajah mendungmu itu?"

Suho sudah mulai jengah dengan sikap yang di tunjukan minseok hari ini. Saat masuk kelas sampai sekarang minseok diam tak bersuara dan lebih banyak melamun.

"apa kau terkena masalah lagi karena rusa mu itu?"

Tetap tak ada respon dari minseok, suho menyerah dia bingung harus bagai mana pelajaran pun di mulai minseok masih saja sering melamun bahkan dia sudah 3 kali di tegur oleh guru pengajar karena minseok sering melamun saat jam pelajaran.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi suho segera menarik lengan minseok untuk pergi ke kantin, di kantin ,minseok tetap saja diam hingga ahirnya suho memesankan makanan untuk minseok,dan saat pesanan itu di berikan minseok hanya menatap makanan di depan matanya,karna suho sudah mulai kesal ahirnya dia malah menyuapi minseok.

"ayo minseok makan jika tidak kau bisa sakit"

Minseok hanya memalingkan wajahnya menatap suho yang sekarang sedang menyodorkan sendok ke mulutnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"kau dari tadi hanya menatap makanan mu jadi aku akan membantumu menghabiskannya"

"tapi aku bukan anak kecil jadi biarkan aku makan sendiri"

" ahh makanlah tangnku pegal ayo buka mulutmu"

Minseok ahirnya membuka mulutnya

Trekk

Sendok yang di pegang suho terjatuh begitu saja karna ada seseorang yang melempar sendok ke arah suho,dan membuat sendok yang di pegang suho jatuh, minseok dan suho pun memalingkan wajah mereka pada sang pelaku,pelakunya malah dengn santainya duduk di depan minseok.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan" tanya minseok pada sang pelaku

"ah itu tadi tangn ku licin dan sendok ku terjatuh"

"di lihat dari manapun itu tak terlihat terjatuh xi luhan "

"Tapi itu memang terjatuh kim minseok "

"itu di lempar bukan terjatuh"

"AKU BILANG JATUH YA JATUH"

"KAU MELEMPARNYA"

"AKU MENJATUH KANNYA "

"KAU-"

"HUAAAAAAA MINSEOK HYUNG "

Dan kini minseok dan luhan memalingkan wajah mereka pada sumber suara terlihat jongin yang kini telah berlari dan memeluk lengan minseok, jongin memandang minseok.

"ada apa?"

"minseok hyung tunjukan ilmu tekwondomu huaaaa hikss hikss"

"kau kenapa jongin "

Minseok mengelus rambut jongin yang terus bergelayut dilengan minseok

"ada seten kecil yang selalu mengikutiku, aku membencinya dia terus mengikutiku seperti lintah"

"siapa dia "

Jongin menunjuk seseorang yang sekarang telah duduk disamping luhan

"apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada jongin bocah?" luhan menatap sehun yang dengn santainya duduk di sampingnya

"hanya melindunginya" jawabnya datar , luhan hanya tersenyum dan merangkul bahu sehun.

"good job"

"APANYA YANG GOOD JOB"

teriak minseok dan jongin berbarengan, luhan hanya tersenyum sedangkan sehun hanya memandang jongin yang terus menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangn minseok.

"yakk lu, bisakah kau suruh bocah itu untuk tidak mengikuti jongin lagi?"

" ayolah seokie mereka ini masih muda kau tak perlu melarang mereka "

"tapi bocah itu mengganggu jongin "

"ku rasa tidak karna selama ini jongin tinggal bersamanya"

Dan saat itu juga minseok memandang jongin meminta penjelasan.

"aku memang tinggal bersamanya tapi bukan aku yang memintanya dia lah yang meminta aku tinggal bersamanya"jongin kembali merengek dan menjatuh kan kepalanya di meja dan saat itu jongin melihat seseorang di samping minseok, jongin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"minseok hyung suho hyung kenapa?"

Minseok yang baru menyadari keberadaan suho segera memandang suho , suho hanya menatap ke 4 orang didepanya dengn tandatanya yeng besar , suho tak bergerak sama sekali dari posisiawalnya, hingga ahirnya minseok memegang bahu suho.

"kau baik baik saja suho"

Minseok memandang suho hawatir,sekali lagi tak ada jawaban dari suho, suho hanya memandang minseok dan luhanbergantian.

"apa ini? Bukankah kau kemarin bersama kris? Dan sekarang kenapa luhan yang duduk di depanmu? Lalu apa yang terjadi di sini? LU , SEOKIE, APA ITU? AHHHHH AKU BUTUH PENJELASAN "

Suho mengerang frustasi, kini semua mata tertuju pada mereka , seluruh penghuni kantin mulai berbisikbisik, dan siswi di belakang minseok mulai memandang minseok, minseok yang merasa di pandang mengalihkan pandangnya pada orang tersebut

"APA YANG KU LIHAT " ucap minseok sengit

"KALIAN MINTA KU LEMPAR" dan itu suara jongin.

"apa mereka memang seperti ini?"itu suara sehun yang kini memandang jongin yang menunjukan wajah menyeramkannya namun gagal dan terkesan imut.

'mereka sangat mirip kan sehun ?"dan yang ini suara luhan yang tek berhenti menatap minseok.

"kepala ku pusing, sepertinya aku harus segera ke rumah sakit" suho memijit kepalanya yang terus berkunang kunang.

.

.

Minseok dan luhan kini berjalan beriringn menuju rumah, minseok terus menunduk sedangkan luhan memandang minseok aneh, luhan pun menggenggam tangan minseok dan itu sukses membuat minseok menatap luhan.

"kau kenapa jika ada masalah katakanlah padaku"

Minseok hanya menggelengkankepalanya dan mengeratkan genggaman tangnya pada luhan, luhan jelas tau minseok menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi memaksa minseok bercerita hanya akan membuatnya semakin tak mau menceritakanya, luhan tau itu,dan ahirnya mereka berjalan dengn tangan yang terus menggenggam satu sama lain.

.

Saat sampai di dalam rumah luhan berjalan terlebih dulu ke dalam.

BRUUK

Luhan hampir saja terjatuh karna masih belum siap dengn apa yang di lakukan minseok , minseok memeluknya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung luhan, luhan menggenggam lengan minseok yang melingkar indah di pinggangnya.

"lu "

"hem"

"apa kita bisa terus seperti ini?"

"apa yang kau katakan tentu saja bisa"

"aku hanya takut lu"

"apa yang ku takutkan"

"takut kau meninggalkan ku lagi."

Luhan terdiam , dia menghelankan nafasnya berat dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap minseok , luhan menangkup wajah minseok dan menatap wajah minseok yang kini tengah memerah karna menangis.

"aku bukan luhan yang dulu minseok, aku tak akan melepaskanmu, apapun yang terjadi aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu"

"kau sungguh sungguh?"

"iya"

Luhan memeluk minseok dan mengelus rambutnya.

.

.

Saat ini minseok membereskan bukunya,

"aku dengar sekarang akan adaguru magang yang mengajar di sini"

"oh yah siapa"

"aku sendiri tak tau minseok"

' ah sudahlah tak penting membahas itu "

"kau benar yang penting itu membahas ku dan luhan apa yang terjadi antara kalian"

"Aishh aku sudah bosan mendengarmu bertanya seperti itu"

"aku tak bosan minseok "

"ayolah suho "

Cklek

Seorang guru datang dan membuat minseok dan suho menghentikan perdebatan kecil mereka,.

"perhatian semuanya hari ini akan ada guru magang yang akan mengajar , biar ku perkanalkan pada kalian, sialhkan masuk "

Dan masuklah namja dengan senyum mengembang semua mata memandangnya , dan mata minseok membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa orang yang kini telah berdiri di depannya.

"baiklah perkenalkan namaku park yujin , saya guru magang di sini mohon kerjasamanya"

Dia membungkukan badanya dan saat dia menegakkan kembali badanya matanya haya tertuju pada minseok, minseok semakin gelisah, bahkan saat jam pelajaran mata yujin tak lepas dari minseok ,sedangkan minseok terus menghindari tatapan yujin.(bagi yang bingung sepertiapa yujin bayangkan saja seperti kim jae won neJ)

.

.

Pelajarah telah usai minseok berlari entah kemana, suho jadi semakin bingung dengan minseok tak biasanya dia seperti itu . suho memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin.

"yakk kau "

Suho tau itu suara siapa, siapa lagi kalo bukan luhan, suho segera memalingkan wajahnya menatap luhan .

"apa"

"mana seokie?"

"aku tak tau "

"kau kan sahabatnya kenapa kautak tau "

"entahlah ahir ahir ini dia sedikit aneh , tadi pun dia lari begitu saja saat bel berbunyi"

"oh yah "

Luhan segera berlari ke tempat biasa minseok menenangkan diri , luhan yakin minseok pasti ada di sana.

.

Minseok terus memandang langit

"apa yang kau ingin kan sebenarnya, yujin?"

Minseok terus menghembuskan nafasnya dia sudah lelah, baru saja hubungnya dan luhan di mulai kenapa haru sada penghalang baru.

"rupanya kau di sini "

Minseok berdiri dari duduknya dan menjauh dari orang yang kini semakin mendekatinya.

"apa yang kau inginkan yujin hyung"

"apa yang ku inginkan ? sudah berapa kali kau menanyakan hal itu padaku minseok . jawabanku tetap sama,membuat luhan menderita hanya itu "

"cih , kau benar benar "

"bagai mana jika kita bermain sebentar "

"jangn mendekatiku "

.

.

Luhan berlari dan saat berada ditempat bias minseok pergi tak ada siapapun di sana,

Dretttt dretttt

Hp luhan berbunyi no minseok , luhan sedikit bingung tak biasanya minseok meneleponnya

"kau di mana seokie?"

Tak ada jawaban, membuat luhan semakin bingung.

"seok—"

"apakabar luhan"

Mata luhan melebar sempurna, luhan tak mungikin lupa dengn suara ini.

"di mana minseok "

"tenanglah dia baik baik saja ,hanya sedikit meminjamnya , oh yah luhan bagai mana jika kita sedikit bermain?"

"apa yang kau katakan aku tak mau"

"hanya 2 pilihan mu jika kau tak mau kau tau apa yang akan terjadi? Kan xi luhan "

"apa yang kau inginkan "

"datanglah ke gedung kosong sekolah kita dulu aku tak suka menunggu luhan "

Pip

Luhan segera berlari ke kelas sehun dan merebut kunci mobil sehun, luhan segera melajukan mobilnya dengn kecepatan penuh, yang ada di pikirannya hanya minseok, dan minseok .

Saat sampai di tempat tujuan luhan melihat yujin ada di depan nya

"lama tak berjumpa xi luhan "

"apa yang kau inginkan"

"ayo kita bertaruh"

"aku bukan bocah lagi park yujin, aku tak mau, di mana minseok"

'kau bilang apa kau bukan bocah tapi di mataku kau tetap bocah sialan "

Yujin menghampiri luhan

Brukk

Yujin memukul luhan di perutnya ,luhan mengerang kesakitan , dan saat itu minseok keluar dari ruangan

"LUHAN "

Minseok berlari menghampiri luhan namun tangannya di genggam kuat oleh yujin

"kau mau kenama kita belum selesai"

"lepaskan tangn kotormu dari minseok "

"kau tak akan pernah bisa luhan sama seperti dulu "

Luhan berdiri dan menggenggam lengan minseok.

"kali ini aku tak akan pernah melepaskan tangannya "

"oh yah mari kita bertaruh "

"cih sudah kukatakan aku tak mau"

Yujin menarik minseok namun luhan menahan tangnan minseok , minseok sedikit mengerang kesakitan karna cengkraman tangan keduanya begitu keras .

"apa kau tak melihat dia kesakitan luhan, jadi lepaskan dis sekarang!"

Luhan menatap wajah minseok yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya , ada rasa kasihan dalam dirinya namun luhan tak ingin melepas minseok lagi, tak akan pernah.

"kau keras kepala luhan "

"aku tak akan pernah melepaskanya untukmu"

Minseok memandang luhan, minseok ahirnya mengeratkan genggaman tangnya dan luhan lalu dia mencoba melepaskan tangan yujin, yujin jelas tak suka degan ini, bukan ini yang dia harapkan dan pada ahirnya tangn yujin terlepas sempurna dari tangan minseok, dan saat itu luhan menarik minseok ke dalam pelukanya dan tak lama dari itu yujin megambil sebatang kayu dan memukulkannya pada luhan , mulutnya berdarah dan luhan mulai hilang kesadaran, yujin tersenyum bahagia, minseok memeluk tubuh luhan dan menatap tak suka yujin , saat yujin menarik minseok , luhan menarik lengan minseok dengn sisa kesadarannya, minseok menatap luhan yang kini sedang mencoba berdiri tegak, minseok menatap yujin dan menghelankan nafasnya, dan saat itu minseok menunjukan kemampuan tekwondonya ,yujin terkapar lemah.

"kami bukan bocah yang dulu lagi park yujin "

Minseok segera menghampiri luhan dan membopongnya pergi dari tempat itu menuju rumah sakit.

Yujin mencoba berdiri dan mulaitersenyum

"sudah mulai dewasa rupanya"

.

.

Minseok terus menggenggam lengan luhan , sudah hampir seharian ini luhan tak sadarkan diri dan itu membuat minseok hawatir,tak lama kemudian luhan mulai membuka matanya, dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah minseok ,senyum terlukis di wajah luhan .

"luhan "

Minseok segera berdiri dari duduknya,

"apa kau merindukanku"

"bicara apa kau ini?"

Luhan terkekeh dan menggeser tubuhnya dan menepuk nepuk ranjang di sebelahnya

"apa"

"temani aku tidur aku lelah "

Minseok tak banyak bicara dia pun segera membaringkan tubuhnya di samping luhan, ranjang rumah sakit yang mestinya di tiduri oleh satu orang kini di tiduri oleh minseok dan luhan, luhan menelusupkan lengannya di leher minseok dan tangan lainnya memeluk pingganng minsepk.

"terimakasih lu"

"untuk apa"

"untuk segalanya "

"maaf"

"untuk apa"

"segalanya "

Saat itu mereka tertawa bersama...

.

.

Hari telah mulai siang namun posisi mereka tak berubah sama sekali hingga ahirnya pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampakkan jongin dan sehun . minseok segera turun dari ranjang itu, dan membantu luhan untuk duduk.

"apa yang terjadi di sini" jongin menatap minseok dan luhan.

"tak ada apa apa " jawab mereka kompak , jongin hanya mendengus kesal dia mulai melangkah mendekati luhan dan diikuti oleh sehun

"KUBILANG JANGN IKUTI AKU "

Jongin menatap garang sehun yang di tatap malah menunjukan wajah datarnya dan mulai mendekati minseok, jongin tersenyum lebar merasa berhasil menyingkirkan sehun.

"kakak ipar saya mohon ijin untuk menjadikan jongin sebagai istriku "

Mata minseok melebar sempurna

DUGGG

"AWWWW"

Jongin menarik bantal yang luhan pakai sebagai penyanggah kepalanya dan akibat tarikannya kepala luhan terbentur kepala ranjang

"MATI KAU OH SEHUN " jongin terus memukuli sehun dengan bantal di tangannya.

"KAU TAK AKAN HIDUP SETELAH INI OH SEHUN"

Minseok menatap luhan tanpa berniat menolongnya.

"dasar adik dan kakak sama saja "

"apa maksudmu lu"

"KALIAN SAMA SAMA GILA "

Luhan duduk dan menatap garang minseok yang juga menatap garang luhan.

"coba kau bilang sekali lagi ?"

"kalian sama sama gila "

"MATI KAU XI LUHAN "

" COBA SAJA KALO KAU BISA "

Minseok terus memukuli luhandengan bantal. Rumah sakit yang biasanya sepi kini menjadi sangat ribut .

Yujin kini sedang di giring ke kantor polisi, suho pun sudah mulai menerima kenyataan antara minseok dan luhan yang kini bersetatus sebagai pasangn kekasih. Meski cara berpacaran mereka sangat ribut. Jongin pun sudah mulai pasrah dan menerima sehun disisinya. Sedangkan kris dia terus berkata akan fokus pada basket dan tak berniat untuk mencari pasangan .

Kini minseok dan luhan sedang berada di taman di vila keluarga xi mereka membaringkan tubuh mereka dan menatap langit sore dan jangan lupakan tautan tangan mereka yang tak pernah lepas, memang beginilah mereka saat berdua, terlihat begitu mesra menurut mereka.

"apa sih yang kau suka dari langit?"

"sudah ku bilang langit itu indah"

"aku lebih baik dari langi "

"siapa yang pernah berkata seperti itu "

"tentu saja aku "

"ku rasa tidak"

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap minseok , minseok pun melakukan hal yang sama

"APA KAU TAK SUKA LU "

"TENTU SAJA AKU TAK SUKA "

Dan begitulah kemesraan versi luhan dan minseok .

...END...

Ok mian kalo ahirnya aneh dan gakjelas begini miannnnnnn

Jangan lupa RNR ne

Gomawo udah mau baca


End file.
